Werewolf
by fabztbh
Summary: [REPOST] Wufan adalah seorang pangeran yang dijodohkan dengan seorang pria bisu yang juga seorang pangeran. Apakah Wufan hanyalah seorang pangeran normal pada umumnya? KrisTao/BL
1. Chapter 1

**WEREWOLF**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Author: fabztbh_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cast: EXO members_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: TaoRis_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Length: Chaptered_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Genre: Romance, Family, Fantasy (a bit)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the fanfiction_**

**_NO BASH. DON'T LIKE? DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TO READ MY FANFIC BECAUSE NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO LOVE IT._**

**Author's POV**

Mentari mulai menampakkan wujudnya, walau diiringi dengan semburat biru pucat yang siap untuk menghiasi bumi. Begitu pula dengan Kerajaan Qingdao. Tidak berbeda dengan hari kemarin, langit masih menampakkan semburat biru pucat itu dan dengan setianya pemuda itu tetap menatap langin dengan tatapan senduhnya.

"Pangeran"

Pemuda yang dipanggil dengan sebutan pangeran itu menoleh ke arah sang sumber suara. Tersenyum lebar ketika melihat si pemanggil dan menghampirinya.

"Selamat pagi ibu ratuku" sang pangeran memeluk sang ibu ratu lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum melepas pelukannya

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, pangeran?" tanya sang ratu, menatap khawatir kearah putra semata wayangnya itu

"Ya, ibu ratu" ucapnya bohong. Jujur? Tidak. Ia sama sekali tidak baik-baik saja. Tetapi seakan ogah untuk berkata jujur, ia memilih berbohong dan menyembunyikan perasaannya. Walaupun ia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur toh tidak ada gunanya, tidak akan ada yang berubah. Apakah perjodohan itu akan dibatalkan? Tidak.

"Kau yakin, Wu Yi Fan?"

"Ya, ibu ratu"

Laki-laki yang ternyata adalah pangeran dari Qingdao ini lahir di Vancouver karena satu dan lain hal. Ia memiliki tinggi diatas rata-rata, rambut yang berwarna sandy blonde, mata yang berarna hitam pekat, hidung yang mancung dan tajam, serta bibir yang bisa dikatakan tidak tipis namun merekah dan berwarna merah cherry. After all, Pangeran Wu Yi Fan adalah sebuah karya yang sangat identik dengan kata sempurna.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

"Selamat pagi Pangeran Huang Zi Tao" sapa Mr. Huang, ayah yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai raja di Kerajaan Yinchuan ini menyapa putra bungsu kesayangannya, Huang Zi Tao

Tao, pangeran dari Kerajaan Yinchuan itu tersenyum kearah ayahnya lalu memberi pelukan hangat kepada sang raja 'Selamat pagi ayah' jawabnya dengan bahasa tangan.

Apa aku baru saja mengatakan bahasa tangan? Ya, kalian pasti pengerti dengan keadaan Tao. Tanpa kuberitahu pun kalian pasti mengerti bukan? Tao... bisu. Bukan. Kecelakaan ataupun cacat sejak lahir bukan lah penyebabnya, melainkan adanya trauma psikologis yang membuatnya terbungkam karena pahitnya masa lalu.

_Flashback_

_Kerajaan Yinchuan sedang dihebohkan dengan kejadian penculikan sang pangera tampan mereka, Huang Zi Tao dan sang servant Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya target utama dari penculikan itu adalah Zi Tao dan kakaknya, Kyungsoo, tapi karena yah you know, misunderstanding? Jadi Oh Sehun-lah yang turut terseret menjadi korban._

_Apakah Oh Sehun begitu tampan sehinggah disalah artikan sebagai kakak dari Huang Zi Tao? Tapi dari nama marganya saja kebenaran sudah tampak dengan sangat jelas. Oh okay, abaikan_

_Deringan telepon yang sendari tadi ditunggu oleh Mr. Huang akhirnya berbunyi. Yah kau pasti tahu kkan tujuan dari penculikan itu pasti adalah uang, dan uang adalah masalah yang sama sekali tidak memberatkan Mr. Huang jika hal itu menyangkut nyawa salah satu anaknya dan servant tampannya._

"_Huang Zi Tao dan Kyungsoo ada bersamaku" ucap seseorang di seberang telepon sana_

_Mr. Huang menaikkan kedua alisnya "Kyungsoo?" dia melirik namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya itu sementara namja yang ditatapnya itu mengerjapkan matanya bingung_

"_Berapa yang kau inginkan?" lanjut Mr. Huang langsung_

"_Bebaskan tahanan nomor 601-538 atas nama Yi Li Xing dalam waktu 1x24 jam atau kedua anakmu akan mati" sambungan telepon itu terputus_

_Mr. Huang mendesah pelan sebelum memberi pijitan kepada keningnya "Ada apa Yang Mulia?" Mrs. Huang yang disampingnya pun ikut angkat suara_

"_Penculik itu menyuruhku membebaskan Li Xin dari hukuman penjaranya atas tuduhan penggelapan kas kerajaan bulan lalu"_

"_Apa? Kau harus betul-betul memikirkan keputusan itu, Yang Mulia"_

"_Aku mengerti Ratuku dan ahh Kyungsoo apakah kau bias memanggil Chen ahjussi kesini? Ayah ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya"_

_Kyungsoo mengganguk pelan lalu keluar dari ruangan ayahnya untuk memanggil Chen. Apapun akan ia lakukan untuk adiknya bukan?_

"_Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Yang Mulia?"_

"_Aku akan menyuruh Chen untuk melacak posisi sang penculik sekarang"_

_Senyum Mrs. Huang merekah, seperti ada secerca harapan yang kini mulai menuntunnya menuju jalan keluar yang hamper ia raih "Kau adalah yang terbaik Yang Mulia"_

_Tak lama setelah itu Chen-pun muncul. _

_Tunggu, sebelum itu aku ingin mengenalkan Chan padamu. Chen adalah mata-mata kepercayaan Kerajaan Yinchuan yang keluarganya-pun sudah mengabdi pada keluarga kerajaan sejak awa kerajaan itu terbangun._

_Chen langsung berlari menemui sang raja ketika Pangeran Kyungsoo memanggilnya. "Mengapa anda memanggil saya, Yang Mulia?"_

"_Aku ingin kau melacak keberadaan Taozi dan Oh Sehunm kau pasti sudah mengetahui akan apa yang tejadi pada mereka bukan? Penculik itu ingin menculik Taozi dan Kyungsoo tapi mereka terlalu bodoh dan mengira Oh Sehun adalah Kyungsooo._

_Bodoh? Ya penculik itu terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan remaja yang berusia 10 tahun dan servantnya yang sebenarnya baru akan menginjak 17 tahun April nanti. Dan semua orang pun setuju akan opini sang raja yang mengatakan mereka terlalu bodoh._

"_Baik Yang Mulia" Chen mulai membuka laptopnya yang sudah sangat setia duduk dipangkuannya sejak lima menit yang lalu dan mengambil telepon yang baru saja digunakan Mr. Huang. Dia menekan beberapa tombol lalu tersenyum cerah "Mereka sedang berada di Jalan Pianyi, Yang Mulia. Di dalam gedung tua disebelah café yang tersembunyi di pojok jalan"_

_Mr. Huang memanggil sang kepala prajurit dan memerintahnya untuk mengepung gedung tersebut untuk menyelamatkan Pangeran Zi Tao dan Oh Sehun tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun untuk sang penculik. "Ingat, jangan membiarkan Tao terluka atau kau akan menerima konsekuensinya"_

_Sang kepala prajurit mengangguk mengerti dan membungkukkan badannya sebelum mundur dari hadapan sang raja._

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

"_BAJINGAN, LEPASKAN KAMI" _

_Oh Sehun, berteriak keras ketika sang penculik menelusuri wajah tampannya dengan belatinya dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan_

"_Diam atau aku akan membunuhmu dan adikmu itu"_

_Sehun tertawa lepas seolah mengejek perkataan dari salah satu kawanan dari penculik itu "Adik? Kau gila. Apakah aku begitu tampan sehingga kau menganggap bahwa aku adalah kakak dari Huang Zi Tao, pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Yinchuan? Bodoh"_

_Pria tambun itu terpancing emosi dan menggores pipi Oh Sehun "APA YANG BARU SAJA KAU KATAKAN?"_

_Sehun menyeringgai dan memalingkan wajahnya memastikan keadaan Tao, pangeran yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adiknya itu. Keadaannya sedikit memprihatinkan Tao terlihat menggigil dan mata pandanya yang semakin membengkak. Dan Oh Sehun sangat sangat khawatir melihat keadaannya saat ini_

"_Aku adalah Oh Sehun, tuan penculik. Dan aku bukan Kyungsoo yang selama ini kau incar"_

_Pria tambun itu menggerang kesal "BAJINGAN! KAU! Kau terpaksa kubunuh karena jika aku membiarkanmu hidup maka kau akan menyuruh prajurit sialanmu itu untuk mencariku"_

_Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Tunggu? Bunuh? Damn! Dia tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. "Bajingan, apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Membunuhku? Tidak akan semudah itu"_

"_Ya, pangeran palsu" pria itu menancapkan pisau itu tepat di daerah perut Sehun sebelum menancapkan obat bius yang dapat membuat fungsi kerja koordinasi gerak tubuh menjadi terhambat. Dan, semuanya itu berlangsung dengan sangat cepat_

_Pria tambun itu kembali mengangkat teleponnya dan menghubungi pria yang ada diseberang teleponnya itu "Kau tahu yang kita culik adalah servant kerajaan bukan kakak dari Tao, sial. Aku terpaksa membunuhnya karena jika tidak bias dipastikan bahwa dia akan membocorkan rahasia, nama, dan wajah kita"_

"_..."_

"_Yah aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini secepatnya kau tahu, secara tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak dan ada beberapa orang mencurigakan yang melewati tempat penyekapan kita"_

"_... "_

"_Sial kakek tua itu pasti menyuruh prajuritnya untuk memperketat pengawasan terhadap Li Xing. ARGHH BAJINGAN!" pria itu mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan kembali menghampiri Sehun_

_Ia tidak yakin apakah Sehun sudah mati atau tidak dan tanpa berpikir manusiawi dia mencabut pisau yang sudah ia tancapkan lalu menancapkannya kembali ke daerah yang berbeda tetapi masih disekitar perut Sehun, hal itu ia lalukan secara berulang-ulang kali sampai darah yang menyucur dari tubuh Sehun merembes keluar dan mebasahi sepatunya._

"_Dan kau" pria— atau yang lebih tepat kita sebut dengan psychopath itu menghampiri Tao yang masih terus menangis dengan pandangan kosong dan suhu tubuh yang bias dibilang tidak normal lalu mendorong kepala Tao dengan tangan kekarnya "Jangan beritahukan hal ini kepada siapapun atau kau akan bernasib sama dengan servant sialanmu itu"_

_Penculik itu pun meninggalkan sepatunya yang sudah terkena rembesan darah Sehun dan berlari keluar melalui pintu belakang. Dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk meninggalkan jejak tetapi terlalu bodoh untuk membedakan Oh Sehun dan Kyungsoo._

_Tak lama setelah pria itu melarikan diri sang kepala prajurit berhasil menemukan pangeran mereka dan Oh Sehun yang tewas secara tidak berperikemanusiaan._

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Sejak saat itu dunia seorang Huang Zi Tao terasa runtuh.

Sejak saat itu ia tidak pernah berbicara lagi kepada siapapun, baik kepada kakaknya maupun kedua orang tuanya.

Dan sejak saat itu, kematian Oh Sehun masih menjadi sebuah misteri.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Tak banyak yang mengetahui segala sesuatu tentang pangeran-pangeran dari Kerajaan Yinchuan itu. Rakyat hanya mengetahui bahwa Huang Zi Tao adalah anak bungsu dari pasangan raja dan ratu mereka. Huang Zi Tao mempunyai seorang kakak yang bernama Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memiliki seorang tunangan hasil perjodohan sang kakek dengan teman masa sekolahnya dulu, Mr. Kim. Beliau adalah ayah dari Kim Jongin— pria dengan kulit tan yang berasal dari Seoul. Sejak kecil dia sudah bersekolah di Amerika dan sekarang tinggal menetap tinggal di Istana Yinchuan. Kau tahu, kulit tan dengan rambut blonde yang disusun acak-acakan tetapi tetap rapi dengan bibir kissablenya yang tebal. Tidak akan ada yang dapat menolaknya.

Kembali ke topic utama kita— rakyat Yinchuan hanya mengetahui mereka sebatas nama dan gender. Mereka jarang melihat para pangeran tampil didepan public apalagi mengenali suara mereka. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa semenjak kejadian penculikan silam itu Huang Zi Tao sudah tidak pernah lagi mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

=== WEREWOLF ===

Hari itu tiba.

Wufan kini menatap dirinya melalui cermin setinggi satu meter itu dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

Andai saja dia bias terlahir kembali, dia tidak akan pernah mau terlahir sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal Kerajaan Qingdao.

Well yeah, apa kau mau dijodohkan oleh orang tua mu karena mereka menggangap bahwa calon pilihannya lah yang layak untuk menjadi pendamping hidup seorang putra mahkota? Apa kau bisa membayangkan jika orang tua mu tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana perasaanmu?

Dan sekali lagi Wufan hanya melepaskan nafas panjangnya dengan berat hati.

Sebernarnya, perjodohan itu bukanlah hal yang terlalu buruk hanya saja apa dia harus dijodohkan dengan seorang pria? Tidak bisa dibayangkan bukan? Yang pasti, Wufan juga ingin memiliki seorang keturunan yang kelak akan menjadi pewaris tahktanya.

Hal yang lain yang menjadi penyebab utama dari perjodohan bodoh ini adalah ucapan peramal tua itu. Damn! Wufan menjadi sangat emosi jika mengingat perkataan pria yang hapir berumur satu abad itu.

Dengan mudahnya pria itu menyuruh orang tuanya untuk mejodohkannya dengan pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Yinchuan itu. Menurut ramalan sang kakek tua itu pangeran bungsu dari Kerajaan Yinchuan itu sudah diramalkan di garis kehidupan seorang Wu Yifan dan kelak hanya pria itu yang dapat mengendalikan sosok lain dari seorang Wufan.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Sama seperti adat yang ada di kebanyakan kerajaan-kerajaan Asia, upacara pernikahan sudah bukanlah hal yang dianggap sangat sakral lagi— maksud dari sakral yang kita bicarakan adalah sudah tidak terlalu mengikuti adat-adat para leluhur. Seiring berkembangnya jaman ada banyak hal yang dimodifikasi mulai dari tatanan acara hingga ke aturan-aturan setelah pernikahan nanti.

Dan seperti yang ku bicarakan sebelumnya, sama seperti pernikahan yang lain Wufan dan Tao akhirnya bertemu di altar Kerajaan Qiandao— karena memang pernikahan mereka diselenggarakan di Qiandao. Setelah bertemu mereka memberi hormat satu sama lain lalu mulai bersumpah di hadapan langit untuk hidup bersama baik di dalam suka maupun duka dan terus bersama sampai mau memisahkan mereka.

Setelah itu acara penghormatan kepada orang tua dari masing-masing pihak dan acara tari-tarian yang dipersembahkan para pegawai dan dayang-dayang yang bekerja di Kerajaan Qiandao.

Bagaimana dengan penobatan? Penobatan Wufan sebagai raja akan dilakukan ketika Mr. Wu sudah merasa tidak mampu untuk menjalankan roda pemerintahan di Qiandao. Lagi pula Kris masih harus banyak belajar tentang bagaimana cara menjadi seorang raja yang baik— dan tentu saja sebagai suami yang baik.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Tao tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan berada disini sekarang. Berada di kamar seorang putra mahkota dari Kerajaan Qiandao. Gugup? Tentu saja, bagaimana jika ternyata dia adalah orang yang mesum? Bagaimana jika suaminya itu membencinya? Bagaimana jika— Huang Zi Tao, tolong. Tolong hentikan berbagai pikiran negative mu tentangnya.

Jujur, mungkin Tao akan membenci suaminya itu karena berkat paksaan dari orang tuanya Tao dengan terpaksa harus mengikuti perjodohan sialan ini. Kau tau mereka mengancam untuk menhancurkan Yinchuan. Gila bukan?

Dan jika kau bertanya mengenai penilaian pertama Tao kepada suaminya maka tao akan dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pribadi yang jarang berbicara dan tampan. Oh— jangan lupakan mesum!

TOK TOK TOK

Suara ketukan pintu itu menyadarkan Tao untuk keluar dari dunianya sendiri.

"Bolehkah aku masuk?" interupsi suara husky itu. Tao yakin itu adalah suaminya. Indeed, mana mungkin mertuanya akan dating untuk menjenguknya di "malam pertama" nya dengan suaminya bukan?

Tao tidak menjawab dia hanya bergerak dari tempatnya semula lalu berdiri dan membuka pintu untuk suaminya itu. Kris yang melihat pintu yang terbuka langsung menerobos masuk dan melepas mantelnya.

Mata Tao membulat "Apakah dia akan benar-benar melakukan ini?" batinnya. Tetapi melihat gerak-gerik suaminya yang sedang mencari piamanya itu sepertinya hmm—

"Apa kau akan terus membiarkan pintu terbuka?"

Tao kembali tersadar dari pemikirannya dan menutup pintu kamar mereka perlahan, berusaha tidak menghasilkan suara agar tidak menarik perhatian para pelayan yang berjalan mondar-mandir di koridor istana itu 'Maaf' Tao membungkuk sebagai ungkapannya untuk mengatakan bahwa dia meminta maaf untuk hal yang tadi.

Kris hanya menatapnya sebentar lalu bergerak acuh untuk meninggalkan Tao tanpa sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue-**

**Delete or continue? Please give me your reviews! **

**Anyway, I'm still newbie so sorry for the lame story. -bows-**

**This is my first time post a fanfiction so I need maaaaany reviews to improve my self.**

**Thanks! -smooches-**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Author: fabztbh_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cast: EXO members_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: TaoRis_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Length: Chaptered_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Genre: Romance, Family, Fantasy (a bit)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**NOTES: '...' is Tao's part with his _Sign Language_**

**.**

**.**

****_NO BASH. DON'T LIKE? DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TO READ MY FANFIC BECAUSE NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO LOVE IT._****

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Kicauan dan siulan burung sudah menjadi weker alami untuk Tao. Intensitas sinar matahari yang mengintip dan menerpa wajahnya juga semakin meningkat. Dengan malas Tao membuka kelopak matanya dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah suaminya**—** yang sedang merapikan pakaiannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tao tidak membalas perkataan Wufan. Menaklukkan Wufan? Bocah ingusanpun dapat melakukannya, jadi jangan menyuruhnya untuk membuang**—** maksudku memamerkan tehnik wushunya.

Tao bangun dari tidurnya dan kembali mencari kesadarannya yang sempat hilang. Merenggangkan seluruh otot tubuhnya dan menguap lebar tanpa menatap suaminya itu sama sekali.

"Aku pergi" Wufan pun keluar dari kamarnya dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya menuju bilik timur Kerajaan Qingdao

Mari ku jelaskan**—** Kerajaan Qingdao memiliki 6 bilik yaitu bilik utara, bilik timur, bilik timur laut, bilik selatan, bilik barat daya, dan bilik barat. Bilik utara atau yang biasa mereka sebut dengan sebutan bilik utama adalah bilik milik Raja dari Kerajaan Qingdao, dibilik tersebut biasa akan dilakukan rapat dengan para perdana menteri dan penasehat-penasehat kerajaan.

Yang kedua adalah bilik timur. Bilik timur adalah bilik milik Ibu Ratu. Di bilik ini kerap kita jumpai kegiatan rutin yang dilakukan oleh semua keluarga pada umumnya, makan bersama dan berbagai macam kegiatan 'keibuan' lainnya. Bilik timur juga menjadi tempat peristirahatan Yang Mulia Raja.

Bilik timur laut adalah bilik yang dimiliki oleh sang putra mahkota, Wufan. Di bilik ini, tidak ada fungsi mencolok yang dapat dilihat, sama halnya dengan bilik utama, bilik ini hanya digunakan sebagai tempat penyelesaian masalah pemerintahan kerajaan. Oh! Dan di bilik ini juga dapat ditemui ruang arsip kerajaan.

Yang keempat adalah bilik selatan atau bilik yang dimiliki oleh istri dari putra mahkota. Sama seperti sang raja, seorang putra mahkota juga harus beristirahat di bilik milik istrinya.

Bilik barat daya adalah bilik kekuasaan para pelayan yang juga terdapat gudang untuk persediaan makanan serta dapur.

Dan bilik barat sendiri adalah taman kerajaan yang biasa digunakan putra mahkota untuk melatih kemampuan memanah dan menembaknya.

Apakah sekarang kalian berpikir bahwa Kerajaan Qingdao ternyata sangat sempit? Nah buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu, yang baru saja ku jelaskan hanyalah garis besarnya saja.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Tao merapikan pakaiannya sebelum menyisir rambutnya perlahan. Dia sudah sangat tampan! Oh dan jangan khawatir seluruh anggota kerajaan sudah mengetahui bahwa Tao adalah seorang pangeran dan dia memiliki keterbatasan untuk berbicara— okay, untuk yang satu itu mungkin Wufan belum mengetahuinya.

Tao melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar**—** yang lebih dia anggap sebagai penjara dan melihat koridor istana yang sangat sepi 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian seseorang tampak berjalan mendekati Tao dan membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat sebelum berbicara dengan sang putri "Selamat pagi tuan putri. Yang Mulia, ibu ratu, dan putra mahkota sudah menunggu anda di bilik timur" ucap orang itu

Tao mengganggukkan kepalanya dan berusaha berbicara dengan orang itu dengan bahasa tangannya 'Bisa kah kau menunjukkan jalan ke bilik timur?'

Orang itu tersenyum tipis dan mengganggukkan kepalanya, seakan mengerti dengan maksud Tao "Mari ikuti saya, tuan putri"

Tao hanya diam lalu mengikuti orang itu.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Orang**—** okay, kurasa sebutan 'pelayan' lebih pantas disandangkan kepada orang itu. Pelayan itu menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah gerbang yang memiliki papan gantung yang bertuliskan "_WEST AREA_" dan berbalik untuk berbicara dengan tuan putrinya. "Silahkan masuk tuan putri" ucapnya tak lupa membungkukkan badannya memberi hormat

Tao melihat pelayan itu dengan tatapan bingungnya 'Tidak bisakah kau mengantarku sampai kedalam?'

Pelayan itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak tuan putri, setiap bilik atau area memiliki pelayannya masing-masing dan kami tidak dapat memasuki daerah yang bukan wilayah kami tanpa izin dari kepala pelayan"

'Ah aku mengerti, terima kasih! Tapi, apa kau mengerti dengan bahasa tangan?'

"Ya tuan putri" pelayan itu tersenyum "Karena adikku juga tidak dapat berbicara seperti anda. Saya memohon maaf atas kelancangan saya"

Tao tersenyum 'Tak masalah, aku permisi' dan melanjutkan penelusurannya. Dia menghentikan langkahnya tepat di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti pusat dari area timur itu. Dia mengepalkan tangannya hendak mengetuk pintu tetapi dikejutkan oleh seorang pelayan wanita.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri. Yang Mulia, ibu ratu, dan putra mahkota sudah menunggu anda di dalam"

Tao hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan utama itu dan membukanya perlahan.

Setelah pintu terbuka dia sedikit tercengang melihat keadan ruangan yang sangat hening, hanya ada Mr dan Mrs Wu dan juga _suaminya_. Oh, dan jangan lupakan seorang wanita paru baya yang sedang berdiri di pojok ruangan.

"Selamat pagi Taozi, apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" sapa Mrs. Huang

Tao mengangguk dan tersenyum hangat sebelum duduk di salah satu bangku kosong yang berada disebelah suaminya

"Peraturan pertama, tuan putri sudah harus tiba di bilik timur dan mengawasi para pelayan yang menyiapkan makanan sebelum Yang Mulia, ibu ratu, dan putra mahkota tiba"

Tao menengokkan kepalanya, kearah wanita paruh baya yang sendari tadi menarik perhatiannya. Dan tak lama setelah itu tawa Mr. Wu pun meledak

"Hahahaha bibi, jangan terlalu dingin dengan Tao, dia hanya masih belum terbiasa dengan peraturan di kerajaan ini" ucap Mr. Wu

Wanita paruh baya yang dipanggil 'bibi' oleh Mr. Wu itu adalah kepala pelayan Kerajaan Qingdao yang sudah mengabdi selama lebih dari 40 tahun, dan dia juga menggangap Mr. Wu sebagai anaknya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia**—** Baiklah, aku akan mengajarkan anak ini secara perlahan"

Mr. Wu hanya tersenyum dan kembali melanjutkan makannya. Dan selama beberapa menit kemudian suasana sarapan pada pagi hari ini menjadi hening seperti biasa.

"Hari ini aku akan mengunjungi Kerajaan Yinchuan Yang Mulia" interupsi Wufan yang memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka. Sontak, Mr. dan Mrs. Wu menghentikan acara makannya "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan putra mahkota?" tanya Mrs. Wu

"Mengunjungi Kerajaan Yinchuan dan mengemasi barang tuan putri, ibu ratu" jawab Wufan

Ya, Wufan memang berencana mengunjungi Kerajaan Yinchuan dan mengemasi barang istrinya. Sesuai dengan adat Kerajaan Qingdao, jika sang putra mahkota menikah dengan seorang wanita atau 'wanita' maka pihak wanita ataupun 'wanita' itu wajiib untuk pindah dan tinggal di Kerajaan Qingdao.

Tao yang sendari tadi juga menikmati sarapan pagi juga ikut menghentikan makannya dan menatap suaminya itu dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

Mr. Wu yang sendari tadi hanya menatap anak dan istrinya pun juga ikut membuka suaranya "Baiklah, kami akan mengizinkanmu, tapi berapa lama kau akan menetap disana?"

"Satu minggu Yang Mulia"

Tao berteriak dengan kencang di dalam hatinya. Hey, dia sudah sangat sangat merindukan rumahnya dan terutama kakaknya yang pendek itu. Dan kesempatan ini tidak akan pernah disia-siakan olehnya. Sepertinya dia harus berterima kasih kepada suaminya itu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh para dayang istana untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan kami" lanjutnya

Mr. Wu hanya dapat menggangguk. Seorang Wu Yi Fan memang selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan matang. Benar-benar calon penerus yang dapat diandalkan.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Wufan segala sesuatunya memang sudah di persiapkan, mulai dari pakaian hingga transportasi yang akan mereka gunakan. Wufan dan Tao hanya menunggu para pelayan yang akan memanggil mereka ketika segala sesuatunya sudah siap.

Perjalanan menuju Yinchuan tidak memakan waktu yang sangat lama, mereka sudah dapat mencapai Yinchuan dalam waktu kurang lebih 4 jam dengan kereta yang biasa digunakan untuk mengangkut para petinggi negara, sedangkan untuk mencapai pusat Kota Yinchuan sendiri mereka harus menempuh 30 menit perjalanan dari pebatasan kota.

Dan seperti yang sudah kita bayangkan, selama 4 jam 30 menit berada di dalam kereta mereka tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain. Apakan semuanya sangat sulit untuk mereka?

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Kedatangan Tao dan Wufan disambut dengan hangat oleh para anggota Kerajaan Yinchuan, walaupun persiapan mereka yang juga berlum terlalu maksimal. Selain kunjungan yang tiba-tiba, kunjungan ini juga merupakan kunjungan pertama putra mahkota Kerajaan Qingdao. Tetapi sayangnya Mr. dan Mrs. Huang tidak dapat menyambut mereka karena sedang menghadiri rapat dengan para petinggi negara

"TAOZIIIIIIII" pemuda bermata bulat itu langsung menubrukkan badannya ke pelukan Tao tanpa memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang sekitarnya, terutama namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata yang berada disebelah adiknya itu. Hey, who cares? Tao adalah adiknya jadi dia juga mempunyai hak untuk memeluknya bukan?

Tao hanya tersenyum sebelum menepuk punggu gegenya itu lembut.

"Aku tau kau merindukanku Taozi~" goda pemuda bermata bulat itu sambil tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan pelukannya dan kemudian hanya dibalas anggukkan oleh Tao

"_See_! Kim Jongin dia merindukanku" menolehkan kepalanya untuk mejulurkan lidahnya kepada sang pemuda yang dipanggilnya Kim Jongin itu

"Tao hanya berusaha menghiburmu babysoo, kau pasti tahu kan bahwa adikmu ini tidak pernah bisa menyakiti hati seseorang" Kim Jongin, pemuda itu lalu menghampiri sang pemuda bermata bulat lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan

"Ishh _Kim Jongin, don't play hard_!"

"_I ain't play hard baby, that's the truth_"

Tao hanya tertawa kecil melihat perkelahian pasangan yang berada didepannya ini. Tao tahu bahwa calon kakak iparnya ini menghabiskan masa hidupnya di Amerika tapi apakah mereka tidak dapat menggunakan bahasa China saja? Okay, untuk bahasa inggris mungkin Tao lebih memilih untuk tidak pernah mengetahui bahasa yang menurutnya sangat rumit itu.

Pemuda bermata bulat itu menghentakkan kakinya keras "Kim Jongin, _we're over okay_!" rajuknya, yang hanya dibalas oleh tawa keras dari pemuda bernama Kim Jongin itu "_I'll keep chasing you no matter what then baby"_ ucapnya yang diiringi dengan smirk nakalnya itu

"_Shut the-_"

"EHEM" Wufan yang sedikit risih dengan perkelahian didepannya ini sengaja memberi kode kepada pasangan ini. Jujur saja perjalanan yang kurang lebih mereka tempuh selama 4 jam sudah membuat kepalanya sangat penat, dan pemandangan perkelahian dua orang aneh didepannya ini membuat kepalanya serasa ingin meledak

Pemuda bermata bulat itu kemudian menghentikan perkataannya dan berlari berlindung dibalik punggung pemuda yang bernama Jongin itu. Sejujurnya dia takut, kau tahu kan pria di hadapannya ini saaaaaaaaangat tinggi dibandingnya.

"Hey _man_, aku tahu bahwa kau ini putra mahkota tapi kau tidak seharusnya membuat wanitaku ketakutan" Kim Jongin**—** pemuda dengan tinggin diatas 180 cm ini menepuk pundak pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya ini

Pemuda bermata bulat itu memukul lengan Jongin pelan seakan menyuruhnya untuk bersikap sopan pada pria tinggi itu "Jonginnie" tegurnya pelan

Kalian pasti tahukan bagaimana pergaulan para remaja di Amerika. Jongin terbawa suasana**—** mungkin, sehingga lupa pada jabatannya sebagai calon penerus Kerajaan Yinchuan dan memanggil seorang Wu Yi Fan dengan sebutan "man". Tch bagi Wufan ini dapat dianggap sebagai penghinaan

"Aku Wu Yifan. _And I'm not your man_" balasnya dingin. Okay sebelumnya perlu ku beritahukan bahwa Wu Yifan sangat fasih berbahasa inggris karena berhubung dia pernah tinggal dan menetap lama di Vancouver

Pemuda bermata bulat itu membungkukkan badannya, mewakili Jongin yang harga dirinya selangit itu untuk meminta maaf "Maafkan dia pangeran, dan karena anda terlihat sangat lelah maka pelayan kami akan dengan segera mengantar anda ke kamar anda pangeran"

Pemuda bermata bulat itu kemudian memanggil beberapa pelayan untuk mengatar Tao dan suaminya itu ke kamar yang telah mereka siapkan.

"Hey Kim Kyungsoo, kenapa kau harus meminta maaf kepadanya?" tanya Jongin kesal ketika para rombongan Kerajaan Qingdao dan Tao sudah meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian

Pemuda bermata bulat yang adalah Kyungsoo**—** kakak dari Huang Zi Tao ini hanya diam dan memeluk pangerannya ini "Kim Jongin dia adalah calon penerus Kerajaan Qingdao, jadi bersikap sopanlah padanya"

"Apa peduliku? Argh sial, kalau saja pemuda itu bukan suami dari Tao maka dia sudah hancur ditanganku. Dan kita lihat saja nasib malang Taozi nanti tch"

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis. Pangerannya ini tidak akan pernah bisa mengendalikan amarahnya, apakah itu mungkin pengaruh dari pergaulannya di Amerika?

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Kini mereka**—** Wufan dan Tao sudah berada dikamar peristirahatan mereka. Lebih tepatnya itu adalah kamar yang dulunya adalah milik Tao, tenggelam dalam keheningan dan pikirannya masing-masing sampai pria itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memecahkan atmosphere awkward yang mereka ciptakan "Kenapa kau tidak pernah berbicara?" tanya Wufan

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap suaminya itu tanpa berkata apa-apa.

"Apakah kau bisu?" tanyanya lagi

Dan sekali lagi, tidak ada balasan apa-apa dari Tao. Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda sandy blonde dihadapannya ini membuatnya sedikit shock.

"Atau kau hanya berpura-pura bisu agar aku mengasihanimu?"

Oh okay**—** pertanyaan terakhir dari Wu Yifan sepertinya sedikit diluar batas kewajaran dan Tao, yang baru saja mendengar itu sontak kaget. Hey apakah seorang putra mahkota pantas untuk berkata seperti itu kepada istrinya? Setidaknya suaminya itu harus menghargainya sebagai manusia, walaupun ia tahu mungkin dirinya sudah merenggut kebahagiaan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Sekarang aku bertanya padamu, apa kau ingin dijodohkan? Apa kau ingin dijodohkan dengan sesama jenismu? Dan apa kau ingin dijodohkan dengan calong pasangan hidup yang bisu? Tidak kan? Jadi Tao merasa pantas untuk menyalahkan dirinya.

Memikirkan masa lalunya yang ceria dan penuh warna sebelum kejadian itu terjadi meloloskan tangis yang sendari tadi ditahannya. Walaupun semua orang menyayanginya tapi dia tidak pernah merasa dicintai dan tetap merasa kesepian. Aneh bukan?

Andai saja kau berada diposisinya.

Apa kau pernah merasa bahwa kau sudah tidak sanggup untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi disekitarmu? Seperti kau yang berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Kehilangan motivasi untuk melakukan segala sesuatunya. Bingung dengan perasaanmu sendiri dan tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang kau rasakan. Adanya perasaan hampa yang memenuhimu dan perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada orang yang ada untukmu dan tidak dapat mengerti akan dirimu.

Tao merasakannya. Dan semuanya ditanggungnya sendirian.

Wufan yang sendari tadi menunggu jawaban dari Tao merasa kesal karena sang lawan hanya menatapnya kosong dan tunggu— apa dia baru saja melihat air mata disudut mata pandanya itu? Dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Demi Tuhan, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa semuanya akan menjadi awkward dan sulit seperti saat ini.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Wufan yang pada akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya di taman yang dipenuhi _edelweiss _ini menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Calm down" suara itu menginterupsi Wufan dari kegiatan menghela nafasnya dan pria itu duduk disebuah bangku kosong yang sengaja dipasang di taman itu

"Diam lah, Kim Jongin"

Pemuda itu**—** Kim Jongin sedikit kaget karena pemuda dihadapannya ini masih mengingat namanya tetapi kemudian tertawa keras "Hey hey, kau seperti seorang wanita yang sedang mengalami menstruasi" ejeknya

Wufan yang sedang penat ini memutuskan untuk tidak membalas ejekan Jongin "Hey aku ingin bertanya" ucapnya masih diposisi yang sama, membelakangi sang pemuda tan itu

"Silahkan pangeran"

"Istriku**—**"

"Tao maksudmu?"

"Ya, Tao. Dia bisu?"

Jongin tidak memberi respond yang berarti. See, lihat saja betapa malangnya nasib Taozinya itu. Suaminya saja tidak mengetahui namanya. "Ya, dia bisu. Kau tidak tahu?"

Wufan terdiam dan memaki dirinya didalam hati "_Damn_ Wufan apa yang tadi kau lakukan, shit". Okay sekarang dia merasa sangat sangat sangat bersalah karena sudah berburuk sangka pada istrinya yang bernama Tao, ya, Tao itu.

"Hey Pangeran Wufan. Taoziku itu tidak seburuk apa yang ada diotak picikmu itu"

Dan inilah sisi Kim Jongin yang sangat disukai oleh tuan putrinya itu**—** Jongin adalah pria yang bijak walaupun terkadang emosinya sangat mudah dipancing. "Dan kupikir dia sangat pantas untuk mendampingi pria kejam sepertimu. Kau tahu dia adalah anak paling menggemaskan yang perna kutemui, yah walau tentu saja Kyungsoo lah yang paling menggemaskan"

Sekali lagi, Wufan tidak membalas perkataan Jongin.

Jongin menutup matanya pelan, menikmati sejuknya tiupan angin yang menggelitik wajah tampannya itu sambil menceritakan kejadian yang menyebabkan seorang Zitao tidak pernah mau lagi mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Matahari terlalu mencintai bulan sehingga ia membiarkan dirinya mati untuk membuat sang bulan tetap bernafas dan malampun menjemput sang bulan.

Saat ini ruang perjamuan Kerajaan Yinchuan sedang ramai dengan lalu-lalang para pelayan yang menyiapkan acara makan malam penyambutan sang pengantin baru— maksudku pangeran mereka yang baru saja dipinang oleh kerajaan sebelah.

Mr. dan Mrs. Huang pun sudah berkumpul bersama dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin, dan jangan lupakan baby panda kita.

"Yah Taozi, kenapa matamu semakin parah saja?" tanya Kyungsoo yang melihat ke anehan yang terjadi pada mata bengkak sang adik.

Tao hanya tersenyum 'Tidak terjadi apa-apa ge, tenang saja'

Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya penuh selidik "Kau yakin?"

Dan sekali lagi Tao hanya menggangguk 'Iya, apakah gege tidak mempercayaiku?'

Mr. dan Mrs. Huang yang terus mengamati interaksi kedua anaknya ini hanya tersenyum. Ah sepertinya 1 minggu akan berlalu dengan sangat cepat.

Perhatian yang semula ditujukan pada Tao teralih oleh aura maskulin yang dipancarkan oleh Wufan, pria yang baru saja datang keruang perjamuan. Membungkukkan badannya memberi salam kepada sang ayah dan ibu mertua sebelum duduk di sebelah Tao.

Kyungsoo yang mengamati pasangan ini dengan intens sekarang yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan pasangan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continue**—****

**BUNCHES THANKS AND SMOOCHES TO:**

**Kirei Thelittlethieves | DahsyatNyaff | KT in the house | Yaskhun | dhiraad | Aurlyssi | Maple Fujoshi2309 | Huang Lee | Ochaken | peachpetals | anodecano | junghyema | chikarikaori | Xyln | kts | Dark Shine | Guest | jameela | Guest | Jung Yeon Jae | eve91 | TTy T.T |**

**Reviews reply (author's chit and chat lol)**

** Yashkhun &amp; Aurlynssi :**

HAHAHAHHAHA author masih polos buat NC sih yaaa. Makasihhhh but semangatnyaa 3

** Maple fujoshi2309 :**

Iya, kasihan si sehun.

Gimana yaaaa haha nungggu chap selanjutnya ya

Pengennya sih kuno, tapi takutnya si author ntar jenuh sendiri

** anodecano :**

Ini udah termasuk panjang ngga? ;D

** junghyema :**

Author re-read and I found bunches of typos. sorry banget.

Blame my lazybutt yaa, malas buat ngedit akunyaa #slapped

Iya tao bisu. Kris? Ngga janji ahh~ hahaha

** Jung Yeon Jae :**

Pada dasarnya malam pertama mereka dilewatkan dengan bobo doang sih yaaa kan baru kenal

Manggil apa ajah bolehhh ;D

**TTy T.T :**

Wahhh itu kejem ya? Maaf haha author ngga janji, tapi yang pasti happy end lah!

**Thanks for the lovelies reviews and I'll try to imrpoveeee for taoris #okno**

**As always, reviews juseyongg**

**P.S: Thanks for those Guest(s) I do appreciate you guys. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**_Author: fabztbh_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cast: EXO members_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: TaoRis_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Length: Chaptered_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Genre: Romance, Family, Fantasy (a bit)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the fanfiction _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_**NOTES: '...' is Tao's part with his _Sign Language_**_**

**_**_._**_**

**_**_._**_**

**_=== WEREWOLF ===_**

Benturan antara piring dan sendok yang Tao gunakan seakan menjadi tanda bahwa dia sudah tidak berselera untuk melanjutkan makan malamnya yang baru dimakan seperempatnya saja 'Aku sudah selesai'

Dan Jongin yang sendari tadi memperhatikan Tao kini beralih menatap Wufan dengan tatapan seolah-olah ingin menendendang pangeran itu ke luar galaxy.

"Hey baby panda, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin

Tao hanya menggangguk pelan lalu tersenyum. Dia kemudia menghampiri sang Ibu untuk mengecup pipinya lalu membungkukkan badannya dihadapan sang ayah 'Aku permisi, Yang Mulia'

Mr. dan Mrs. Huang hanya menatap Tao dengan tatapan penuh tanyanya "Jongin-ah kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya?" tanya Mr. Huang

Jongin menggeleng pelan "Tidak Yang Mulia, kenapa anda tidak menanyakan pada suaminya saja?"

Wufan menghentikan makannya "Aku tidak tahu, Yang Mulia" gumamnya pelan

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Tao menghela nafasnya pelan ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang yang kelak akan menjadi ranjangnya bersama Wufan. Memukul kepalanya pelan 'Yah Taozi apa yang salah dengan dirimu'

Jujur— dia tidak pernah membenci Wu Yi Fan, tetapi dia juga tidak pernah menyukai Wufan. Awalnya dia berpikir semuanya tidak akan seburuk apa yang terjadi saat ini, Wufan membencinya.

Siapa yang ingin dijodohkan dengan sesama jenisnya? Dan pria itu bisu. Ia pun tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa orang tuanya begitu ngotot untuk mnjodohkannya walau tidak bisa di pungkiri, Qingdao— sebagai kerajaan yang lebih kuat dari Yinchuan itu dapat menghancurkan kotanya dengan mudah.

Ayah dan ibu nya mengatakan bahwa itu mutlak sebuah perjodohan karena ancaman. Tetapi, di dalam hati kecilnya ia yakin bahwa ada sebuah alasan yang tidak ia ketahui. Dan ia yakin bahwa orang tua nya sedang menyembunyikan alas an tersebut.

Oh— kembali ke Wu Yi Fan, ia tidak pernah habis pikir mengapa Wufan bisa dengan mudah membuatnya menangis.

Tao mengacak rambutnya asal 'Sial' makinya dalam hati

Yah kau tahu first impression yang Tao dapat ungkapkan adalah tampan. Hell yeah pasti semua ingin mendapatkan pria setampan Wufan. Dia memiliki tinggi di atas rata-rata dengan tubuh yang proporsional dan dia adalah seorang putra mahkota.

But overall, hanya terdapat ketidaksukaan yang dia siratkan dari tatapan matanya. Tatapannya sangat dingin, tapi— sangat indah.

Tao tidak pernah membenci Wufan, dia tidak pernah menolak perjodohan ini. Toh tujuannya untuk hidupnya sekarang adalah membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

Suara deritan pintu kembali menyadarkan Tao yang sendari tadi sibuk dengan pikirannya. Dia berpura-pura merapikan bajunya lalu mulai naik ke atas tempat tidur untuk tidur ketikan langkah kaki jenjang pria itu mendekatinya. Ia lalu membaringkan badannya dan tidur membelakangi suaminya 'Oh! Aku belum tahu siapa nama pria itu' batinnya

Kini Wufan menatap punggung sang istri lalu menggati baju kebesarannya dengan sebuah celanan sutra hitam dan kaus oblong berwarna putih, tapi ia tidak langsung menyusul Tao ke dunia mimpinya ia memilih untuk mencari angin segar yang mungkin akan membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Wufan memakai mantel hitamnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk sekedar mengelilingi Kerajaan Yinchuan. Ia merapatkan mantelnya ketika angin malam mulai bertiup agak kencang. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dia melihat sosok pria dengan rambut blonde acak yang sedang duduk di taman.

Wufan memutuskan untuk menyapa orang tersebut dengan menepuk pundaknya keras.

Sosok orang itu terkejut dan reflex ingin memukul Wufan tapi dengan lincah di tangkis olehnya "_Chill bro this is me_" ucap Wufan

Pemuda itu langsung memaki Wufan "_Damn pangeran, kau mengagetkanku_"

"Kau juga seorang putra mahkota kan? Berhentilah memaki orang dengan bahasa seperti itu, Jongin" nasihat Wufan

Jongin mengeluarkan smirk andalannya lalu kembali memperbaiki posisi duduknya "Diam lah, _I had lived in America for ages and I can't help it_"

Wufan kembali menggelengkan kepalanya, apa Mr. Huang benar-benar yakin ingin menjadikan Jongin sebagai penerusnya?

"Oh dan apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Wufan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Jongin tetapi beralih untuk duduk disebelah adik iparnya ini "Hanya mencari udara segar. Dan ada yang ingin kutanyakan" jawabnya

Jongin menggangguk "Tanyakan"

"Kau dan pria pendek itu— sudah menikah?"

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya karena heran dengan pertanyaan aneh yang baru saja Wufan lontarkan "Tidak, tapi kami juga yah sama sepertimu dan Tao— dijodohkan" jawab Jongin seadanya

Wufan hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bedanya dengan kalian kami dapat menerima satu sama lain. Maksud ku adalah kami sangat yakin bahwa orang tua kami pasti sudah merencanakan hal yang terbaik dan pilihan mereka pasti tidak akan pernah salah. Dan persamaan yang terjadi pada kita adalah pada awalnya aku sangat membenci Kyungsoo"

Wufan terdiam.

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa dia membenci Tao. Tepatnya dia tidak memiliki alasan untuk membenci orang yang baru saja ditemuinya di altar pernikahan itu.

Bisu? Hey dia adalah seorang pria gentleman yang tidak sepicik itu untuk menggunakan alasan tersebut. Dia juga tidak pernah menolak perjodohan itu toh ia tahu bahwa Tao sudah ada di takdirnya.

Apa aku belum pernah memberi tahumu? Perjodohan itu didasari oleh perkataan peramal tua yang tiba-tiba saja datang ke Kerajaan Qingdao pada saat itu. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa Tao— yang saat itu adalah pangeran bungsu dari kerajaan Yinchuan sudah adalah di dalam garis takdir Wu Yifan.

Wu Yifan adalah keturunan Wu ke-7 yang terkena kutukan oleh ulah kakek moyangnya dulu. Wufan akan berubah menjadi manusia serigala yang akan berubah ketika bulan purnama datang. Jika itu adalah satu-satunya penyebab Wufan berubah wujud maka Mr. dan Mrs. Wu tidak akan sepanik ini. Tapi jika Wufan tidak dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan jika ia merasa bahwa kedudukannya sedang terancam maka wujud itu akan berusaha keluar untuk membelenggu tubuh dan jiwa Wufan, Hal yang paling mereka takutkan adalah harus ada seseorang yang mampu mengendalikan wujud serigala itu, dan orang itu adalah Tao— hanya Tao.

Wufan pikir ia hanya masih belum bisa menafsirkan perasaan dan mengekspresikannya dengan cara yang wajar. Mungkin— karena Tao adalah yang pertama baginya.

"Si pendek itu-"

Jitakan yang bisa dikatakan tidak pelan yang dilayangkan oleh pria yang menampakkan dirinya secara tiba-tiba itu menginterupsi diskusi antar pria yang sedang dilakukan oleh Jongin dan Wufan "Siapa yang kau katakan pendek?" bentak pria itu

Wufan hanya mendengus lalu beranjak dari tempat duduknya meninggalkan Jongin dan pria pendek itu— Kyungsoo.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Tak terasa hari ini sudah menjadi hari ketiga kunjungan Wufan ke Kerajaan Yinchuan dan sejauh ini semua orang sangat memberlakukannya dengan baik. Walaupun tidak begitu dengan Tao.

Semenjak kejadian itu mereka berdua sudah tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Sampai kapan mereka akan mempertahankan egonya masing-masing? Dan disinilah mereka berdua— Wufan dan Tao yang sedang berada di tempat latihan wushu yang biasanya Tao gunakan.

Rencana yang sudah disusun oleh Kyungsoo untuk menyatukan mereka kini sudah dimulai. Ia sengaja mengajak Wufan dan Tao untuk menemaninya melihat Kai yang berlatih wushu, tetapi pada akhirnya Wufan dan Tao diperhadapkan di lapangan wushu ini dan saling bermusuhan.

Tao mengeratkan sabuknya sedangkan Wufan sudah mulai mencoba untuk melakukan pemansan. Entah apa yang akan terjadi kelak tetapi Kyungsoo— sang pembuat rencana yakin bahwa mereka sudah mulai akan berbicara nanti apalagi Tao adalah sesosok malaikat yang tidak dapat melihat seseorang kesusahan.

Pelatih Jongin pun mulai menampakkan batang hidungnya karena di dalam pertandingan tentu saja peran wasit sangat dibutuhkan bukan?

Wufan dan Tao bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa mereka berdua bisa berdiri di tengah lapangan ini. Bukankah mereka sedang tidak akur? Okay, Kyungsoo memang sangat pandai untuk membujuk seseorang dengan puppy eyesnya dan keahlian itu tidak diragukan lagi.

Pertarungan itu mulai ketika sang wasit memberi aba-aba dengan istilah yang tidak asing bagi kaum awam yang baru saja mendengarnya.

Dan seakan tersihir kedua raga itu langsung mengayunkan tongkatnya masing-masing. Benda itu saling berhantaman satu sama lain, mengalunkan suara yang sudah tidak asing bagi masing-masing mereka.

Konsentrasi Wufan sedikit teralihkan ketika Tao berusaha untuk menghantam wajah bagian kirinya, tetapi Wufan bukanlah orang yang baru mengenal wushu. Yah kau tau bagi para pria di daerah China mempelajari wushu adalah sebuah kewajiban ditambah lagi Wu Yifan adalah seorang putra mahkota maka dia sudah wajib mempelajari wushu.

20 menit berlalu dan kedua raga itu masih terus saling beradu di pertarungan panas ini. Keringat sudah membanjiri wajah mereka, jangan lupakan nafas mereka yang sudah tersengal-sengal.

Wufan berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak yang dia bisa "Damn! Kenapa pria ini tidak bisa ku kalahkan" batinnya

Sepertinya Wufan harus mengubur jauh-jauh mimpinya untuk mengalahkan Tao— pria yang sudah terlahir dengan bakat wushu tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Dan tepat ketika Wufan mengambil nafas yang panjang tongkat kesayangan Tao sudah menghantam rahang tegasnya dan langsung menusuk perutnya. Sepertinya Tao tidak bisa mengalah untuk urusan yang satu ini.

Pertandingan panas itu di akhiri dengan aba-aba dari sang wasit dan _standing applause _oleh Kyungsoo. Sedikit bersalah dengan Wufan tapi hey dia tidak ingin melihat adiknya terus menerus sedih karena pria bejat itu.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Saat ini, mereka sudah kembali ke Istana Yinchuan tepatnya kamar dari sang pangeran bungsu.

Erangan dan desahan memenuhi kamar tersebut. Dan jangan lupa Wu Yifan yang terus memerintah istrinya untuk melakukannya secara perlahan. Sedangkan Tao hanya menatapnya datar.

"Ahh shh— Hey apakah kau tidak bisa sedikit lebih lembut?" protes Wufan ketika Tao menekan lebam yang diakibatkan olehnya dengan agak kasar.

Yah setelah pertandingan sialan itu— menurut Wufan, Tao dengan terpaksa harus mengobati lebam yang disebabkan olehnya di wajah Wufan, suaminya. Tch kalau tidak disuruh oleh Kyungsoo maka Tao akan menyuruh para pelayan yang terus menerus mengidolakan Wufan untuk melakukan hal ini.

'Maaf' jawab Tao singkat dan kembali mengarahkan tangannya untuk mengompres lebam di wajah Wufan.

Wufan hanya terus meringis walaupun ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Tao. Dapatkah kalian membayangkan jika jarak diantara mereka saat ini sangat sangat sangat dekat sehingga Wufan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Tao di bibirnya.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Wufan dengan sangat jelas dapat melihat kedua manik mata hitam pekat Tao. Wufan bahkan dapat melihat galaxy disana! (okay abaikan yang ini)

Dan jangan lupakan kantung matanya yang memberi kesan bahwa Tao memiliki mata yang sangat sayu. Kau tahu dibalik tatapan itu ada sejuta rasa ketakutan yang terasa selalu menghantui Tao. Mungkin karena kejadian masa lalu Tao yang pahit— mungkin.

Tekanan yang diberikan Tao pada lukanya membuat Wufan sadar dari pujian-pujian yang baru saja dilontarkan untuk Tao, walau hanya di dalam hatinya.

"Damn! _Kau_— tch lakukan dengan perlahan, itu sangat sakit bodoh"

Tao sedikit terdiam mendengar makian dari Wufan. Setidaknya Wufan adalah orang pertama yang memakinya selama ia hidup didunia ini. Sial, ia tidak boleh lemah— tidak!

Tao hanya menghela nafasnya lalu menghentikan kegiatannya. Kalau boleh jujur Tao tidak bisa mengendalikan gemuruh di dadanya. Bukan— bukan karena Tao menyukai Wufan, never! Itu hanya karena jarak wajah mereka yang sangat dekat. Tao sedikit meruntuki dirinya ketika ia sadar bahwa jaraknya dan Wufan bisa dikatakan sangat dekat. Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berdiri untuk menyuruh para pelayan untuk membersihkan peralatan yang baru saja ia gunakan.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Tak terasa hari keempat kunjungan Wufan dan Tao akan terlewati dalam beberapa jam, itu berarti tiga hari lagi mereka akan kembali ke Qingdao dan meninggalkan Yinchuan. Jujur Tao sangat sedih karena mengingat hal itu, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menikmati waktunya dengan cara yang lebih berkualitas— menurutnya.

Dan disinilah ia duduk ditengah taman yang dipenuhi oleh bunga _edelweiss _dan akan selalu menjadi tempat favorite nya untuk menghibur diri, walaupun langit sudah sangat gelap dan angin mulai menembus kehangat yang diperolehnya dari mantel tebalnya.

Jika ia kembali memikirkan perlakuan dan makian Wufan ingin rasanya ia melayangkan ketuk palu cerai untuk Wufan. Jika bisa, ia akan mengambil palu itu dan memwushunya di wajah menyebalkan milik suaminya itu.

Kalian—

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini bodoh?"

Tao beranjak dari duduknya lalu menoleh untuk mencari pemilik suara itu lalu sedikit mendengus ketika melihat pria yang ada di hadapannya sekarang ini. Ia memilih tidak meladeni hinaan Wufan karena ia yakin bahwa pria itu pasti akan—

Tao terdiam ketika merasakan sebuah mantel tebal yang di berikan Wufan untuknya 'Eh?' batinnya

"Jangan banyak protes atau kau akan mati membeku di udara sedingin ini"

Tao tersenyum kecil walaupun tidak diketahui oleh Wufan. Sepertinya Tao sudah mulai mengenal Wufan— mungkin.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan keduanya masih diselimuti oleh suasana hening, Tao masih dengan setia duduk di bangku taman sambil menatap hamparan bunga _edelweiss _yang ada di hadapannya dan Wufan masih kekeh untuk berdiri di balik bangku itu tanpa mantel.

Kau tahu, sekuat apapun Wufan dia pasti akan tetap kalah dengan angin yang bertiup agak kencang saat ini ditambah lagi kondisi tubuhnya yang belum sembuh secara total "HATCHIII"

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya lalu membelalakan matanya ketika melihat keadan Wufan tanpa mantel hanya dengan baju kebesarannya. Yah walaupun baju yang khusus dijahit untuk putra mahkota itu harganya mahal tapi tetap saja kan tidak dapat menangkal angin yang sedang bertiup kencang.

Ia lalu beranjak dari duduknya lalu berjalan mendekati Wufan.

Wufan reflex memundurkan langkahnya ketika melihat Tao berjalan mendekatinya "H-hey hey apa yang ingin kau lakukan bodoh?!" bentaknya

Apakah Tao sangat menyeramkan? Mungkin karena pertandingan wushu itu yah? HAHAHA!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Tao menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengembalikan matel milik Wufan. Dia tidak akan bisa melihat seseorang mati kedinginan demi dirinya.

"Kau, pakailah" tolak Wufan halus. Ia bahkan tidak tahu mengapa ia lebih memilih untuk kedinginan dari pada melihat sosok panda di depannya ini yang diusik oleh dinginnya malam. Aneh, Wufan tidak seharusnya bersikap baik pada pria didepannya ini. Tetapi hati dan pikirannya seakan bekerja secara tidak selaras.

Tao tersenyum tipis lalu berbicara dengan bahasanya sambil menunjuk bangku ditaman itu 'Mmm kalau begitu bukan kah lebih baik jika kau juga duduk menemaniku di bangku itu?'

Wufan mengerutkan kedua alisnya, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Tao "Kau menyuruhku untuk duduk dikursi itu?" terkanya

Tao menggeleng dengan cepat.

Seakan mengerti Wufan berjalan ke arah bangku itu untuk duduk, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti badannya. Ah— mantel miliknya rupanya.

Tao pun ikut duduk disamping Wufan lalu kembali memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku mantelnya, bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena udara dingin yang sepertinya efek dari akan datangnya musim salju.

"Kau benar-benar bodoh"

Ia menyipitkan matanya lalu memandang Wufan dengan tatapan bencinya. Tetapi tatapan itu sirna seiring dengan perlakuan lembut Wufan padanya. Pria dengan warna rambut _sandy blonde_ itu mengambil tangan kanan milik Tao lalu menautkan tangan besarnya dengan milik Tao erat dan memasukkannya kedalam saku mantelnya.

_Sweet_ Wufan huh?

Sudah kukatakan bukan kalau Wufan sebenarnya tidak bisa membenci Tao.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Satu hari sebelum kepulangan Tao kembali ke Qingdao, pria itu sudah disibukkan dengan kegiatan _packing_. Walaupun sudah banyak pelayan yang membantu Tao tetapi rasanya barangnya tidak akan pernah habis. Dan Wufan yang duduk di sudut kamar dengan angkuhnya masih sibuk untuk melihat tingkah istrinya ini.

Sesekali Wufan tersenyum tipis ketika ia melihat istrinya yang sedang mempoutkan bibirnya ketika sedang memutuskan dan mempertimbangkan barang-barang apa saja yang sebaiknya dibawa.

"Pilih barang yang penting, dan sisanya akan kita beli di Qingdao" usul Wufan

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju 'Tidak! Aku ingin membawa semua barangku'

'Dasar keras kepala' batin Wufan. Hey biarpun Wufan sama sekali tidak bisa mengerti dengan bahasa tangan Tao tapi bukankah gelengan kepala itu seakan sudah menjadi jawaban baginya?

"Bodoh" gumamnya lagi

Tao yang mendengar gumaman Wufan hanya mendengus sebal. Apa sekarang bodoh sudah menjadi namanya?

.

.

.

.

.

Rasanya tujuh jam adalah waktu tersingkat dihabiskan hanya untuk membereskan barang-barang miliknya. Walaupun dia tidak akan selamanya tinggal di Qingdao kecuali jika ia bercerai nanti— tapi Tao mengganggap semua barangnya adalah barang yang wajib dibawa. Tetapi karena iba melihat para pelayan yang sudah kewalahan akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk hanya membawa sebagian dari barangnya saja.

Sekarang ia sudah siap untuk menuju dunia mimpinya, ia sudah menggunakan piama berwarna pink dengan corak gambar panda, menunggu sang suami untuk selesai dari ritual mandinya. Dan benar saja, beberapa menit kemudia Wufan sudah muncul dengan piama serba hitamnya.

Tao sedikit terpesona melihat ketampanan Wufan. Dia memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, rahang yang tegas, rambut berwarna _sandy blonde _yang mulai berubah menjadi _brown_ dengan modelnya yang masih messy karena ia baru saja selesai mandi, manik mata yang berwarna _hazel brown_, dan bibirnya yang berwarna merah. Bibir pria panda itu membentuk sedikit lengkungan, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam selimut tanpa mengatakan sepatah-kata pun.

"Yah bodoh apa kau sudah ingin tidur?"

Lagi-lagi Tao hanya bisa memutar bola matanya ketika mendengar nama panggilan barunya itu lalu meggelengkan kepala, jujur ia belum ingin tidur tapi dibanding dengan tidak melakukan apa-apan maka tao akan lebih memilih untuk tidur.

"Aku ingin—" Wufan menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan ogah untuk meminta hal itu dari Tao yang hanya menatapnya polos. Apa tao tidak tau bahwa ini adalah hal yang sangat memalukan untuk Wufan. Selama ia hidup, Wufan tidak pernah memohon suatu hal kepada siapaun— termasuk ayah dan ibunya.

'Ingin?'

Wufan hanya mengacak rambutnya dan sedikit menggeram "A-Aku ingin—" ucapnya dengan wajah yang agak merona

.

.

.

.

.

"Tolong ajari aku _sign language_mu!"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue—

****BUNCHES THANKS AND SMOOCHES TO:****

****Dark Shine | hibiki kurenai | Huang Lee | anodecano | eve91 | Jung Yeon Jae | Ochaken | Maple fujoshi2309 | ShinJiWoo920202 | YasKhun | Xyln | junghyema | Vionic KTS Maniac | Huang Zi Lien | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Christal Alice | Park Mhyn | Rima-TAOma | raetaoris |****

******Reviews reply (author's chit and chat lol)******

**hibiki kurenai :**Settingnya tetep masa sekarang dear HAHAHHA. Tapi kan terinspirasi dari drama tivi ikan terbang (?)

**Maple fujoshi2309 :**Hahha KaiSoo belum nikahh, nikahnya mungkin kalo TaoRis udah bahagia yaaa

**ShinJiWoo920202**** :** Udah dikutuk dari lahir chinguuu haha iya settingnya kerajaan modern :)

**junghyema**** :** Hahha iyaa kan dijodohin

**Kirei Thelittlethieves :**Hahaha iyaa gara-gara si Wufann :(

**Rima-TAOma :**M-preg? Ahh iyaa iyaa boleh author pertimbangin buat yang satu itu

**raetaoris :**Pihak ke-3 ya? Ngga janji yahhhh

**Author rasa buat yang nanyain perkembangan hubungan mereka ama perasaan Kris udah terjawab yaaa :) And sorry for the super late update! Author lagi sibuk ama karya ilmiah &amp; drama musikal di skolah T_T **

**As always, ****Thanks for the lovelies reviews and I'll try to imrpoveeee for taoris #okno**

**As always, reviews juseyongg**

**P.S: Thanks for those Guest(s) I do appreciate you guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**WEREWOLF**

**.**

**.**

**_Author: fabztbh_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cast: EXO members_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: TaoRis_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Length: Chaptered_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Genre: Romance, Family, Fantasy (a bit)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NOTES: '...' is Tao's part with his Sign Language_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NO BASH. DON'T LIKE? DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TO READ MY FANFIC BECAUSE NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO LOVE IT._**

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

"Tolong ajari aku _sign language_mu!" jawab Wufan pelan. Jika saja Tao adalah orang yang memiliki gangguan pendengaran dia pasti tidak dapat mendengarnya.

Tao tercengang, tidak dapat mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, Wufan ingin belajar bahasa isyarat? Sekarang, Tao sudah mulai mempercayai dengan adanya keajaiban.

Merasa malu karena tidak mendapat respond yang berarti dari Tao, Wufan benar-benar menyesali permintaannya yang barusan. Tch— baiklah itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir Wufan memohon pada Tao, _damn it_! _Wu Yifan please, your pride_!

"Lupakan" Wufan pun mengurungkan niatnya dan segera mematikan lampu sebelum ia naik ke atas tempat tidur.

Tao mendesah kecewa lalu hanya menatap Wufan dengan mata pandanya. Apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa Tao sangat senang mendengar hal itu? Sepertinya Wufan benar-benar orang yang tidak peka. Akhirnya Tao memutuskan untuk tidur dan tidak terlalu memikirkan permintaan Wufan barusan.

.

.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dan baik Tao maupun Wufan masih tidak bisa menutup matanya. Apakah mereka berdua masih tidak bisa melupakan kalimat Wufan barusan? Apakah permintaan Wufan barusan sangat berarti untuk Tao? Entahlah. Tapi, mereka harus tidur— menyimpan tenaga untuk perjalanan pulang ke Qingdao besok bukan.

"Bodoh"

Tidak ada balasan.

"Hey bodoh"

Panggilan kedua dan Tao belum memberi respond. Oh okay Wufan begitu bodoh untuk tidak menyalakan lampu. Ia pun bangkit dari tidurnya, bergegas untuk menyalakan lampu, dan benar saja Tao masih terjaga dan menatap Wufan dengan mata sayunya.

Uh Tao, hentikan tatapan matamu itu! Apakah kau tidak tahu wujud asli Wu Yifan sebenarnya?

Wufan menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Sial, Tao dalam pose seperti saat ini membuat jantungnya berdebar sehingga ia lupa bahwa Tao sudah pasti tidak dapat membalas sahutannya "Kau tidak tidur, bodoh?"

Dan Tao hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia tidak bisa tidur padahal beberapa jam yang lalu ia merasa sangat sangat mengantuk. Tao memutuskan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dan mengambil sebuah notes dan pulpen yang ada di laci meja nakas yang ada di kamarnya. Kemudian ia mulai menuliskan sesuatu dan memperlihatkannya kepada Wufan.

'Aku akan mengajarimu'

Wufan mengerutkan alisnya setelah membaca tulisan tersebut.

Tao pun kembali menuliskan sesuatu 'Pertama-tama aku akan mengeja namamu dalam bahasa_ku_'

Ia menaikkan jari telunjuk, tengah, dan manisnya sehingga benar-benar membentuk huruf 'W' dan Wufan pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya tetapi tetap menggangkat jari telunjuk dan tengahnya 'U', Wufan terlihat berpikir namu beberapa detik kemudian ia kembali melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang Tao baru saja lakukan.

Ia kemudian membentuk suatu lingkaran kecil dari ibu jari dan telunjuknya dan menggangkat ketiga jarinya yang sisa, 'F'. Wufan sedikit merinding ketika melihat Tao yang baru saja mempraktikkan huruf F didalam bahasanya, apakah ia harus berpose seimut itu? Tapi, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan hal yang sama.

Tao kemudian mengepalkan tangannya tetapi sedikit mengangkat ibu jarinya, 'A'. Wufan melakukan hal yang serupa tetapi sedikit susah mengangkat ibu jarinya mengingkat ukuran tangannya yang ada diatas rata-rata.

Dan Tao tidak mengubah kepalan tangannya tetapi memindahkan ibu jarinya di bawah kepalan dikeluarkan di celah antara jari manis dan kelingkingnya, 'N' (author ngga tau ngejelasinnya gimana).

Wufan terus menerus mempraktikkan hal yang serupa dengan tekun. Terkadang ia mendengus atau menggerang kesal karena bahasa milik Tao benar-benar membuatnya frustasi! Sedangkan Tao hanya tertawa atau tersenyum sesekali.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga dini hari. Melihat Tao yang sudah menguap dan berusaha menahan kantuknya Wufan tersenyum kecil "Tidurlah bodoh, kita akan segera kembali ke Qingdao pagi nanti"

Tao hanya mengganguk dan segera berbaring dan masuk ke dalam selimut kesayangannya, dan terbukti, beberapa menit setelah menidurkan dirinya ia sudah terlelap di alam bawah sadarnya. Wufan hanya menatap Tao yang terlelap, dan seperti _de javu_ ia kembali mengingat perkataan seorang penulis mancanegara yang bisa dikatakan sangat populer, "_I feel in love the way you fall sleep; slowly, and then all at once_"

_Tao is a sleeping beauty huh?_

Wufan mengacak rambutnya untuk menyadarkan dirinya, _damn_! Ia tidak boleh jatuh cinta kepada Tao. Oh dan sialnya lagi ia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya, "Sepertinya aku harus keluar untuk mencari angin segar" batinnya sambil mengambil mantel bulu kesayangannya.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Akhirnya Wufan menghentikan kakinya disini, taman yang penuh dengan bunga _edelweiss _yang menjadi tempat favorite dari Tao— dan mungkin juga akan menjadi tempat favoritenya, tetapi sebelum melangkah lebih dekat ia sudah bisa melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo dari arah kejauhan. Bermesraan di dini hari? _Hell, _mereka pasti sudah gila.

Wufan maju beberapa langkah tetapi ia tetap berusah untuk menimbulkan suara sepelan mungkin, tidak ingin mengganggu pasangan itu— atau Wufan apakah kau ingin mengintip?

Hatinya terhenyak melihat mata Kyungsoo yang sudah membengkak dan terus mengeluarkan air mata. Walaupun Jongin sudah disana untuk menengkannya tapi tetap saja pria itu tetap menangis, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Pria kelahiran _Vancouver _itu memilih untuk lebih mendekat dengan pasangan ini sehingga ia sudah mulai dapat mendengar isak tangis dari Kyungsoo. Wufan— kau benar-benar seorang penguping handal.

"Jonginnie, aku akan merindukan Taozi hiks" lelehan air mata Kyungsoo kembali tumpah setiap menyebut nama Tao. Yeah mungkin Kyungsoo memiliki _brother complex_ terhadap adik kesayangannya itu. Jongin hanya menepuk punggung kekasihnya yang sedang terisak di dadanya itu pelan "Dia tidak akan meninggalkanmu selamanya babysoo"

"Ta—tapi Jongin-ah" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan Jongin tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia langsung mengecup bibir pouty milik kekasihnya itu "_Everything is gonna be alright babysoo, trust me okay?_"

Kyungsoo hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan lalu tetap menatap Jongin dengan matanya yang bengkak dan berair.

Jongin tersenyum lalu mengecup kedua kelopak mata Kyungsoo lembut "Nah sekarang kau harus beristirahat babysoo, Wufan pasti bisa menjaga Tao"

Kyungsoo hanya menggangguk pelan lalu mengeratkan pelukannya di lengan Jongin. Mereka berduapun kembali menuju ke kamar mereka.

Setelah merasa Jongin dan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, Wufan segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan berjalan mendekati bangku yang ada di taman itu— merenung huh?

"Aku tidak yakin dengan perkataan Jongin. Aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta dengan Tao" tekadnya

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

TOK TOK TOK!

TOK TOK TOK!

TOK TOK TOK!

Tao membuka matanya pelan, suara ketukan pintu yang agak keras itu mengusik tidur cantiknya. Jujur, ia masih sangat sangat sangat mengantuk karena ulah Wufan semalam tapi yah ia memang wajib untuk bangun pagi hari karena ingin mengurus kepulangannya.

Dengan langkah malas ia bangun dan merapikan rambutnya asal-asalan, ia kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan secara reflex mengecilkan pupilnya karena terik matahari yang sudah bersinar terik.

Pelayan itu membungkuk pelan lalu tersenyum "Maaf karena saya sudah menggangu waktu istirahat anda pangeran, tapi sarapan sudah siap" ucapnya sopan

Tao hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan pelan lalu kembali menutup pintu kamarnya ketika sang pelayan sudah mengudurkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama Tao sudah siap untuk kegiatan sarapan paginya, tapi kemudian ia sadar bahwa suaminya tidak ada di kamar mereka. Apakah Wufan memang sangat berniat untuk bangun dan sarapan? Mungkin.

Tao segera merapikan bajunya dan memastikan para pelayan sudah mengangkut barang yang akan di bawanya nanti ke atas kereta. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah siap ia kemudian menyusul sarapan yang sedang menunggunya, tapi sendari tadi ia mencari dimana keberadaan Wufan?

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, ia sudah disambut oleh kemesraan sang kakak di pagi buta ini dan hanya bisa ditanggapi dengan sebuah gelengan pelan.

"_Good morning baby panda!_" sapa Jongin

Yeah Jongin sedang berusaha untuk mendekati Tao agar ia ingin membantu-nya untuk membujuk Yang Mulia yang menunda pernikahannya dengan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak harus membuat Kyungsoo hamil duluan bukan?

Tao hanya memberi _death glare_— lebih tepatnya _cute glare_ kepada Jongin dan membungkukkan badannya sebagai sapaan kepada Yang Mulia dan Ibu Ratu yang sedang sibuk dengan makanannya masing-masing. Ia kemudian duduk di sebelah Wufan yang sedang menatap makannya dengan tidak berselera.

Tao menepuk pundak Wufan lalu bertanya 'Apa kau tidak tidur semalaman?'

Butuh waktu satu menit bagi Wufan untuk mencerna dan mengartikan perkataan Tao sebelum ia menanggapinya dengan sebuah gumaman dan anggukan "Hmm"

Tao hanya menatap sikap cuek Wufan malas lalu memutuskan untuk memulai sarapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah naik ke atas kereta bersama Wufan, Tao membuka jendela yang memang disediakan bada bagian sisi kereta untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada sang kakak tercinta yang kebetulan sempat untuk mengantar kepergiannya.

Tao melambaikan tangannya 'Sampai jumpa ge! Aku akan sangat sangat merindukanmu'

Jongin hanya menepuk punggung Kyungsoo dan menggenggam tangannya erat, mengisyaratkan Kyungsoo agar tidak mengeluarkan air matanya "Yeah taozi, kapan-kapan gege juga akan berkunjung ke Qingdao!"

Tao tersenyum lebar lalu mengganggukkan kepalanya, dan untuk terakhir kalinya ia benar-benar melambaikan tangannya sebelum kereta yang mereka gunakan melesat meninggalkan Kerajaan Yinchuan.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Seperti biasanya, sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Qingdao Tao dan Wufan tidak berbicara satu sama lain. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran dan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Wufan terlihat menoleh ke kiri, melihat pemandangan di sepanjang pulang dan Tao tampak tertunduk dan duduk dengan posisi yang menurutnya sudah nyaman.

Wufan terlalu sibuk mengagumi keindahan pemandangan di sepanjang perjalanan pulang mereka, namun ia tersadar dari kesibukannya ketika ia merasa bahwa secara tiba-tiba ia merasa terdapat beban di pundaknya. Wufan mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Tao, yang sudah tertidur di pundaknya.

Hey, seharusnya yang merasa mengantuk adalah Wufan— bayangkan saja ia tidak tidur seharian karena mempelajari bahasa isyarat dan karena terus mengingat percakapan Jongin dan Kyungso yang didengarnya secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu, "_Wufan pasti akan menjaga Taozi"_

Ia tertengun melihat Tao dari jarak sedekat ini. Walaupun ia sudah pernah melihat Tao dengan jarak yang lebih dekat tapi tetap saja kan, ini adalah cerita yang berbeda mengingat perkembangan hubungan mereka yang kian membaik.

Dari jarak sedekat ini Wufan bisa menghirup aroma yang terkuar dari rambut hitam pekat Tao, bau itu sangat memabukkan untuk Wufan. Ia tidak tahu dorongan keberanian apa yang membuatnya mengecup pucuk kepala istrinya itu dengan lembut.

"Hey Wufan kau tidak boleh jatuh cinta padanya!" Bagai sebuah bisikan entah dari mana Wufan tersentak dan sadar akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, dan kembali ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia TIDAK boleh jatuh cinta kepada Tao.

.

.

.

.

.

Empat jam berlalu dan akhirnya perjalanan melelahkan itu berakhir juga. Para pelayan mulai menurunkan barang bawaan Wufan dan Tao sebelum memanggil mereka untuk turun dari kereta.

"Pangeran, kita sudah—"

Panggilan pelayan itu terhenti ketika Wufan meletakkan jarinya di depan bibirnya "Shhh"

Pelayan itu membungkukkan badannya untuk meminta maaf karena ia sadar bahwa Tao— istri sang pangeran sedang tertidur dengan pulas.

Wufan kemudian menyuruh salah seorang pelayan prianya untuk membuka pintu kereta lebih lebar agar ia bisa dengan mudah turun nantinya.

Dalam sekali percobaan lengan kekar Wufan sudah dapat menggangkat tubuh ramping milik Zi Tao dan menggendongnya ala _bridal style_. Wufan sedikit kesulitan ketika ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya turun dari kereta berhubung jarak antara permukaan tanah dan dasar kereta yang tepisah dengan jarak yang cukup jauh. Tetapi bukan Wu Yifan namanya jika ia tidak bisa mengatasi hal itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Tao masih terlelap didalam gendongannya dan menyuruh para pelayan untuk membawa barang- barang milik Tao, ia pun berjalan menuju bilik selatan— sepertinya Tao dan dirinya benar-benar membutuhkan tidur extra.

.

.

.

.

.

Para pelayan yang sedang berjaga di bilik selatan membungkukkan badannya, memberi hormat ketika sang putra mahkota dan istrinya— yang sedang digendongnya berjalan melewati mereka. Wufan tidak membalas sapaan mereka, ia memandang mereka dengan tatapan datar dan pandangan yang lurus kedepan. Sangat angkuh huh?

Ia cukup kesulitan ketika ingin membuka pintu kamar milik mereka dengan salah satu tangannya, tetapi dengan perjuangan yang cukup melelahkan— mengingat beban yang Wufan gendong sekarang, akhirnya ia berhasil membuka pintu itu. Wufan memasuki kamar tersebut dan menutup pintu kamar itu dari dalam dengan kaki kanannya. Alhasil benturan yang di hasilkan pun bisa dibilang agak keras, ia mengalihkan pandangannya melihat sosok panda yang sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bunyi benturan yang baru saja ia hasilkan.

"Dasar mayat" ejeknya pelan

Wufan segera meletakkan Tao di atas tempat tidur sebelum kedua tangannya mati rasa karena keram yang disebabkan oleh beratbadan Tao yang tidak termasuk dalam kategori ringan.

Secara tiba-tiba ia terserang rasa kantuk yang amat sangat seiring ia melihat kasur yang sangat menggoda di depan matanya. Dengan perlahan ia menidurkan dirinya di wilayah kasur kosong— yang sebenarnya merupakan bagian miliknya, secara perlahan, tidak ingin membangunkan Tao. Ia benar-benar butuh waktu istirahat atau matanya _hazzle brown_-nya dihiasi oleh kantung mata seperti Tao.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Setelah tidur selama enam jam, Tao terbangun dari tidur cantiknya. Ia sedikit heran mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih duduk di atas kereta dan Tao sangat yakin dengan hal itu. Kebingungannya bertambah ketika ia melihat Wufan yang sedang tertidur disampingnya dengan pulas dengan pakaiannya yang masih lengkap.

"Oh apakah ini tengah malam?" tanyanya kepada dirinya.

Melihat kearah jam yang tergantung di dekat pintu dan sedikit heran dengan waktu yang menunjukkan pukul satu siang. Wah, jadi ia sudah tertidur selama enam jam? Okay, ini sedikit berlebihan.

Tao mengusap matanya pelan sebelum merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku akibat istirahat singkatnya barusan. Menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia melihat Wufan yang masih tertidur dengan alas kaki yang masih lengkap, dan dengan perlahan, tanpa ingin membangunkan Wufan, ia membuka alas kaki suaminya itu dan memperbaiki letak selimut yang menyelimuti Wufan. "Mungkin ia tidak tidur semalaman" batinnya

Seperti sebuah kebiasaan Tao tak lupa merapikan rambutnya sebelum ia keluar dari kamarnya, untuk mencari para pelayan yang bertugas untuk membereskan barang bawaannya. Tao mengambil notes dan pulpen yang ada di meja nakas Wufan. Berjaga-jaga, karena tidak semua orang bisa mengerti dengan bahasa yang Tao gunakan.

Begitu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar, ia sudah disambut oleh beberapa pelayan yang sedang membersihkan koridor sepanjang kamarnya. Tao kemudian melambaikan tangannya— memanggil pelayan tersebut lalu menuliskan sesuatu di atas secarik kertas yang sudah ia siapkan 'Kau tahu dimana aku bisa mengambil barangku?'

Pelayan itu membaca tulisan di kertas itu lalu menggangguk "Iya pangeran, barang itu sudah di letakkan di kamar sebelah"

'Bisakah kalian membantuku menyusunnya di dalam lemari?'

Dan lagi-lagi pelayan itu menggangguk lalu mebungkukkan badannya dengan hormat "Itu adalah kewajiban kami pangeran"

Setelah itu, Tao pun memasuki kamar yang berada tepat disebelah kamarnya dan diikuti oleh para pelayan istana. Karena tak ingin membuang-buang waktu maka sesegera mungkin mereka merapikan barang— yang sebenarnya hanya baju, milik Tao kedalam lemari dan menyusunnya sedemikian rupa agar lemari itu dapat menampung seluruh pakaian yang Tao bawa. Walaupun tidak semua dari pakaian Tao dimasukkan kedalam lemari tersebut.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Malam menepati janjinya, kini ia kian pekat membahana. Tetapi Tao— masih betah dengan kegiatan merapikan lemarinya. Karena terlalu asik, ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Wufan tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, mengintip dan melihatnya dari kejauhan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Wufan tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa istrinya ini adalah orang yang sangat pemilih dan cerewet— seperti seorang perempuan.

Ia kadang mengulum senyum ketika melihat Tao yang berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengatur barang miliknya.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan pada akhirnya Tao selesai dari kegiatannya. Kini hanya lima kardus yang tersisa. Tao memutuskan untuk menaruh salah satu dari kardus itu di atas lemari— berhubung barang yang ada didalamnya tidak kalah penting dengan barang yang lain, dan keempat kardus yang lain didalam gudang.

Tao mengangkat kardus yang rencananya akan ia letakkan di atas lemari lalu berusaha menaruhnya di atas lemari. Lemari itu sudah pasti jauh lebih tinggi dari Tao sehingga ia harus menggunakan kursi dan sedikit berjinjit untuk menaruhnya.

Wufan ingin masuk dan membantu Tao tetapi niatnya diurungkan karena menurutnya Tao pasti bisa melakukannya sendiri. Tetapi—

.

.

.

.

.

BUGHHHHHH—

.

.

.

To be continue—

******BUNCHES THANKS AND SMOOCHES TO:******

**Christal Alice | Jung Yeon Jae | Aurlyssi | wu-fantao shipper | Huang Lee | junghyema | Park Mhyn | YasKhun | BabyMinga | hibiki kurenai | Kirei Thelittlethieves | Guest | Cho Sungkyu | Huang Zu Lien | Dark Shine | Xyln | movyssi | Maple fujoshi2309 |**

**HAIIIII AUTHOR IS BACK AND QUITE SHOCK BECAUSE FFN DELETED MY STORIES HAHAHA 8( **

**OKAY. JUJUR SEJUJUR JUJURNYA AUTHOR PENGEN BERHENTI AJAH SIH, NGGA PENGEN NGELANJUTIN LAGI. SEMPAT DOWN JUGA AMA MASALAH SI WUFAN TAPI DEMI READERS #EAA AUTHOR BAKAL BERJUAN BUAT NGELANJUTINNYA ;DDD**

**As always, ****Thanks for the lovelies reviews and I'll try to imrpoveeee for taoris #okno**

**REVIEWS JUSEYONG!**

**P.S: Thanks for those Guest(s) I do appreciate you guys. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WEREWOLF**

**.**

**.**

**_Author: fabztbh_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Cast: EXO members_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Pairing: TaoRis_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Length: Chaptered_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Rating: T_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Genre: Romance, Family, Fantasy (a bit)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer: I only own the fanfiction_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NOTES: '...' is Tao's part with his Sign Language_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Warn: TYPOS _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_NO BASH. DON'T LIKE? DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME TO READ MY FANFIC BECAUSE NO ONE SAID YOU HAD TO LOVE IT._**

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Tetapi Wufan tampaknya salah. Terbukti dari kejadian yang baru saja terjadi di hadapan matanya dan bunyi kegaduhan akibat dari tubuh Tao yang terjatuh diatas ubin istana.

"Awwwww" pekik Tao. Ia kemudian meringis pelan dan bangkit dari posisinya semula. Oke, Huang Zitao kau tidak boleh menangis. Tch pikirkan apa yang akan dikatan Wufan ketika melihatmu menangis. Kau hanya akan mendengar ejekan dan cemooh darinya.

Wufan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Tao yang terjatuh dari kursi yang sedang dipanjatnya. Ingin ia menolong Tao tapi ia tidak ingin pria panda itu salah paham dan mengira bahwa Wufan mulai dapat menerima dirinya.

Tao meringis dan terisak kecil sambil mengelus bokong-nya. Tao bahkan lebih memilih untuk terkena hantaman tongkat wushu dibandingkan terjatuh dari kursi. Tao menendang kursi itu dengan sedikit emosi, untung saja kardus yang dimaksudkan tadi sudah berhasil ia letakkan diatas lemari sebelum ia terjatuh.

"Kursi sial" batinnya

Wufan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat tingkah Tao dan memutuskan untuk menjauh dari pintu itu dan kembali ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Tao yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Hangat dan indahnya sang mentari membangunkan pria dari tidur yang lelap ini. Sinarnya yang terang mulai memasuki mata dan mengusir pria itu dari alam mimpi indahnya. Dengan malasnya ia merenggangkan badannya tetapi masih enggan untuk membuka matanya.

Pria ini kembali memebenamkan wajahnya pada selimut yang sendari dulu menyelimutinya dan mempertahankan kehangatan untuk tubuhnya. Ia terdiam sejenak namun beberapa detik kemudian perut pria itu menghasilkan bunyi yang tidak terlalu layak untuk terdengar bagi seorang pangeran.

Ya— Ia merasa lapar. Dan akhirnya dengan segala kekuatan dan tekadnya untuk segera menyantap sarapan, pria itu bangkit dari tidurnya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu sepuluh menit untuk menyelesaikan ritual paginya, pria itu segera bergegas untuk memakai pakaiannya dan berjalan dengan tidak sabaran menuju ke bilik timur seperti biasanya.

Sesampainya di bilik timur ia sedikit heran dengan suasana bilik yang masih sepi. Kembali ia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung dengan kokoh di dinding dan mendesah pelan. Ahh— rupayanya ia masih bisa melanjutkan tidurnya.

Iseng karena bosan ia mengintip para pelayan yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan bagi anggota kerajaan nanti di bilik barat daya dan ia dapat melihat sosok paru baya— Bibi Wu, yang sedang mencoba _soup_ yang baru saja di bawa oleh salah seorang pelayan. Wanita paru baya itu tampak sangat sangar walau hari masih pagi. Terkadang ia membentak pelayan yang lalai mengerjakan tugasnya atau pelayan yang tidak memberi hasil yang memuaskan.

Tetapi sebenarnya bukan Bibi Wu yang sedang menarik perhatiannya. Pria itu lebih tertarik melihat seorang pria yang lain yang sedang menggunakan apron pink dengan motif hati yang tampak serius dengan kegiatan memotong sayurannya.

Lagi-lagi, tanpa ia sadari, bibirnya membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil ketika melihat pria itu yang tampak sangat serius memotong sayuran yang akan disajikan nanti.

Hal ini sudah bukan menjadi hal yang tabuh ketika istri dari putra mahkota untuk terjun langsung kedalam dapur dan membantu para pelayan untuk menyiapkan makanan yang akan dimakan oleh anggota kerajaan nanti— walaupun sebenarnya hal itu dianggap tabuh pada adat istana lain.

Tao— pria bermata panda itu memakai apron pink bermotif hati dan sedang memotong sayuran sesuai dengan instruksi dari Bibi Wu. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Wufan sedang mengintip kegiatannya di balik pintu. Okay Wufan sepertinya sangat _hobby_ untuk mengintip.

Terkadang Bibi Wu menggeram kesal dan agak membentak Tao ketika pria itu melakukan kesalahan. Well memang bisa dikatakan bahwa skill memasak Tao masih dibawah rata-rata, dan sekarang Tao sudah melihat Bibi Wu sebagai seorang ibu tiri yang memarahi sang _Cinderella_.

Tidak disadari oleh Wufan, pria itu sudah berdiri selama tiga puluh menit dan terus tersenyum seperti orang gila. Ia dikejutkan oleh teguran Bibi Wu yang sudah cukup bosan melihat wajah tampan Wufan "Selamat pagi pangeran. Ini adalah kali pertama anda datang ke dapur istana. Apa yang membuat anda datang sepagi ini?" tanyanya masih dengan nada sarkastik.

Tao yang secara tidak sengaja melihat Wufan merasa cukup terkejut, dan hal itu membuat pisau yang sedang dipakainya meleset dari objek yang sedang dipotongnya. Refleks dia meringis dan menghisap jarinya sendiri.

"Aku hanya bangun terlalu pagi, Bi" jawabnya sopan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dan tetap mengawasi Tao dari ekor matanya. Ia tampak sedikit khawatir ketika melihat darah yang keluar dari jari Tao— hal itu tidak bisa disembunyikan dari raut wajahnya walaupun ia tetap berusaha untuk bersikap biasa-biasa saja.

Bibi Wu yang merasa sedang tidak diperhatikan langsung melihat ke arah ekor mata sang pangeran dan sedikit terkejut melihat tingkah ceroboh sang putri "Oh Tuhan, tuan putri, mengapa kau sangat ceroboh. Pelayan! Pelayan! Cepat obati luka pada jari telunjuk tuan putri"

Para pelayan-pun mulai berdatangan dan memboyong Tao untuk mengobati luka yang ditimbulkan oleh dirinya sendiri seiring dengan teriakan sang kepala pelayan— Bibi Wu.

Bibi Wu hanya menggeleng dan mendesah pelan sambil memijat keningnya "Kenapa ia bisa seceroboh itu" Bibi Wu kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali kepada Wufan, masih ingin menghakimi pria itu.

"Pa—" ucapan Bibi Wu terhenti ketika ia melihat bahwa sosok sang pangeran sudah hilang dari jangkauan matanya

.

.

.

Tao kembali menghela nafas beratnya. Uh tidakkah kalian mengerti bahwa ini sangat sangat perih dibandingkan luka lebam yang masih sedikit membekas di wajah Wufan?

Pria itu kembali ke kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk mengganti bajunya yang kebetulan terkena setetes darah pada bagian kerahnya. Tao bahkan tidak mengerti apakah darah yang ia keluarkan sangat banyak?

Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, ia langsung saja memasuki kamarnya tanpa mengetuk pintu kamarnya "Apa sebaiknya aku membangunkan Wufan?" batinnya

Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk membangunkan Wufan ketika ia tidak melihat pria itu di mana pun dan hanya menghela nafasnya beratnya pelan dan langsung mengganti pakaiannya, sesuai dengan tujuan utamanya kembali ke kamar.

Namun naas bagi Tao, ketika ia baru saja ingin memakai bajunya terdengar suara pintu yang di buka dengan sedikit paksaan. Wajahnya yang imut dengan mata panda itu langsung berubah menjadi merah padam ketika ia membalikkan badannya dan sadar bahwa Wufanlah orang yang membuka pintu itu.

Wufan— pria yang baru saja masuk di dalam kamarnya sendiri sedikit terkejut dan reflex membalikkan badannya. Sial, kenapa ia harus disuguhi oleh pemandangan seperti itu di pagi hari?!

Keringat mulai disekresikan oleh organ tubuhnya dan kini membanjiri pelipis pemuda tampan itu. Ia sedikit merasa risih karena jantungnya yang berdetak agak cepat karena pemandangan itu. Dan sekarang Wufan merasa bahwa ia benar-benar seperti seorang gadis perawan yang sedang kasmaran. Sial.

Sebuah tepukan pada bahu Wufan sedikit membuat ia terlonjak kaget, tetapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menoleh secara perlahan. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah Tao dengan pakaian yang sudah— lengkap.

Akhirnya Wufan membalikan badannya untuk menatap Tao dan menghela nafas lega "Hey bodoh, lain kali jangan lupa untuk mengunci pintu ketika kau mengganti baju"

Tao mempoutkan bibirnya dan hanya mengganguk sebagai balasan. Hey, ini bukan keinginannya, kau tahu?!

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduan dan malam pun kembali datang. Tao, pemuda panda itu sedang duduk dan sambil membaca buku yang sedang berada didalam genggamannya, tampaknya Tao mulai dapat menyesuaikan dirinya dengan suasana Kerajaan Yinchuan.

Terkadang Tao menguap ketika ia merasa bahwa tubuhnya membutuhkan lebih banyak oksigen dan merubah posisi duduknya ketika ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisinya yang sekarang.

Perhatian pria panda itu terkalihkan ketika ia menangkap suara pintu yang terbuka agak kasar. Dia menggerjapkan matanya dan kembali mengalihkan perhatinnya ke arah buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Aku tidur" pria yang baru saja datang dari rutinitas mandi malamnya yang lebih awal langsung berjalan menuju ke tempat peristirahatannya, sedangkan Tao, pria itu hanya mengganguk sebagai sebuah balasan.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu dan Tao menutup bukunya secara perlahan. Ia sudah menyelesaikan salah satu jilid dari buku yang diterbitkan oleh pengarang favoritnya, dan jujur ia masih tidak mengantuk sama sekali.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya secara perlahan agar tidak menimbulkan suara sedikit pun melihat wajah suaminya yang penuh dengan gurat kelelahan. Tao melangkah dengan perlahan, membuka pintu kamarnya dan melangkah keluar kearah kamar yang ada disebelahnya. Kalian lupa bahwa Tao meletakkan semua barangnya disana?

Tao mendesah pelan tatkalah ia sadar bahwa semua bukunya ia pindahkan ke dalam gudang.

'Gudang pada malam hari?' Ia berpikir keras untuk memutuskan apakah ia akan pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil buku itu atau menyuruh para pelayan dan dayang istana untuk mengambilkannya, atau pilihan terakhirnya adalah membangunkan Wufan untuk menemaninya— Oh Taozi apakah kau ingin mengganggu waktu istirahat para dayang dan suamimu?

Tao menggeleng kepalanya perlahan seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan hati kecilnya sambil menelan ludahnya kasar.

'Oh okay Zi Tao, sepertinya kau harus mengambilnya sendiri. Lagi pula ini masih jam sepuluh malam. Tidak akan terlalu gelap sepertinya' batinnya sambil melirik jam yang betengger dengan manisnya di dinding koridor bilik selatan itu.

Pria panda itu pun menggangguk dan membulatkan tekatnya sebelum mengambil senter dari lemari dan mengambil nafas yang panjang untuk meyakinkan dirinya. Ini adalah kali pertama baginya untuk pergi ke sebuah tempat yang gelap demi mencari buku-bukunya.

Helaan nafas panjang yang terakhir seolah menjadi symbol bahwa ia sudah benar-benar siap. 'Kau pasti bisa Zi Tao!' Ia meyakinkan dirinya dan menyalakan senternya ketika ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang jenjang keluar dari biliknya.

.

.

.

Wufan membuka matanya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup secara perlahan. Walaupun bunyi yang ditimbulkan tidak terlalu keras tapi bunyi itu tetap saja membuat Wufan yang memang masih terjaga membuka matanya perlahan, dan sesuai dengan prediksinya Tao lah pelaku pembukaan pintu itu.

Ia mengubah posisinya yang semula membelakangi pintu menjadi terlentang di atas kasur. Wufan kemudian meletakkan kedua tangannya sebagai bantalan untuk kepalanya dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong "Sial, masa depanku yang cerah akan terancam karena pria bodoh dan bisu itu" batinnya.

Wufan termenung selama beberapa saat dan melirik jam yang berada di meja nakasnya. Damn ia terdiam selama satu jam? Ya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Ia mengerutkan alisnya mengingat satu jam adalah waktu yang terlalu lama bagi seorang Zi Tao hanya untuk mengambil beberapa buku.

Pria yang bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan itu memutuskan bangit dari tidurnya untuk mencari istrinya yang merepotkan itu. Ia segera keluar dan mengintip ke kamar sebelah untuk mengecheck sang istri, tapi hasilnya adalah nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di sana.

"Gudang? Ya, mungkin" tanya Wufan pada dirinya pelan.

Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari bilik milik sang istri, tapi tak lupa ia kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil mantel hangatnya terlebih dahulu— berhubung piyama yang sedang ia kenakan tidak mampu menghalau udara yang akan berusaha menembus kulitnya.

Beruntung, letak gudang dan bilik selatan cukup dekat sehingga tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama ia sudah dapat melihat gudang kerajaan. Wufan mendesah lega ketika melihat pintu gudang yang sedang sedikit terbuka saat ini— apakah para dayang tidak mengunci gudang seperti yang rutin mereka lakukan?

Ia memutar bola matanya pelan lalu berjalan mendekati gudang tersebut.

"Ini, sangat gelap" batinnya ketika ia masih berada di pintu gudang itu, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memasuki tempat kotor itu, tetapi ia kembali teringat dengan cerita Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa Tao takut dengan kegelapan karena traumanya pada kejadian yang menimpanya diumur yang belia.

"Hey bodoh" Wufan mulai memasuki gudang gelap itu dan memanggil Tao. Oh ayolah Tao, jangan membuat Wufan cemas. Tidak ada sahutan, ia kembali menelusuri gudang itu lebih jauh. Ini adalah kali pertamanya untuk mengunjungi gudang penyimpanan Kerajaan Qingdao.

Wufan mendesah pelan. Ia tidak seharusnya cemas dengan pria bisu itu bukan? Ia tidak mencintai Tao, jadi untuk apa dia harus menyelamatkan pria itu?

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan mengerutkan keningnya. Sepertinya ia harus kembali saja, mengejar Tao adalah ide yang buruk.

Ia membalikkan badannya dan segera mengangkat kakinya dari lantai gudang yang dipenuhi oleh debu itu tetapi seakan tersihir, niatnya itu terhenti karena mendengar isakan tangis dari arah dalam gudang— tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Wufan menimbang-nimbang, langkah apa yang harus diambilnya sekarang. Jika ia menyelamatkan Tao maka ada kemungkinan bahwa pria panda itu akan merasa bahwa ia sudah jatuh hati kepadanya, tetapi jika ia tidak menyelamatkan Tao maka masa depannya yang sudah suram menjadi semakin suram.

Pada akhirnya, Wufan memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Tao. Well okay ia tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan masa depannya— dan tolong jangan pernah berpikir bahwa ia menyimpan perasaan kepada bocah bisu itu.

Sebelum akhirnya masuk untuk mencari Tao, Wufan menyempatkan diri untuk mengecheck keadaan di luar— jangan sampai para dayang istana bodoh itu menutup pintu gudang dan menguncinya. Tetapi, belum sempat ia berpindah dari posisinya saat ini Wufan seakan mengerti akan pepatah yang mengatakan _sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga_, "SHIT— Apa mereka tidak dapat mengecheck dulu sebelum menguncinya" umpatnya dalam hati ketika melihat pintu gudang yang sudah tertutup rapat.

Wufan benar-benar berputus asa sekarang. Ingin berteriak? Toh itu adalah usaha yang paling tidak membuahkan hasil mengingat letak gudang yang agak terpencil dan sudah tidak akan ada lagi dayang yang berkeliaran pada larut malam seperti ini. Mendobrak pintu? Cih kualitas kayu yang digunakan pintu ini adalah kualitas teratas dengan rating lima bintang. Dan ia akan benar-benar memecat siapa saja yang sudah mengunci pintu gudang tadi.

"Hey bocah bisu" teriaknya lagi. Kini Wufan sudah mulai menelusuri gudang tersebut, walaupun ia masih bisa mendengar suara isakan Tao tapi ia memutuskan untuk berteriak agar bocah itu tau bahwa ia tidak sendirian lagi.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia melihat sinar dari lampu senter yang sedang berada di genggaman tangan Tao "Kau disini rupanya" ucapnya pelan.

Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Tao yang menyembunyikan wajahnya dikedua lututnya. Bocah itu terus terisak dan bergetar. Wufan berusaha menyentuh pucuk kepala Tao dan menepuknya pelan tapi tubuh pria itu semakin bergetar.

Yang dapat Wufan lakukan sekarang adalah mendesah pelan, ia benar-benar merasa bahwa hari ini adalah hari kesialan baginya. Pria itu kemudian berjongkok di hadapan Tao, mensejajarkan tinggi badan mereka dan menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya sebelum pindah untuk duduk di samping istrinya itu.

"Hey"

Balasan yang diterimanya masih berupa isakan kecil. Tao tidak memberi respon yang berarti. Pikirannya kosong, semua serpihan-serpihan masa lalunya kembali terlintas di benak pria yang berasal dari Yinchuan ini. Ia benar-benar takut.

Wufan mencuri pandang kepada Tao dengan tatapan khawatirnya, dan entah secara tidak sadar ia mengambil pergelangan tangan Tao. Menggenggam tangan yang tidak jauh lebih besar dari miliknya dan menyelipkan jari-jari tangannya di antara milik istrinya itu seakan berusaha menyampaikan bahwa ia ada di sini menemaninya

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, diamlah"

Dan voila! isakan Tao berangsur-angsur menghilang walaupun ia masih dapat mendengar frekuensi deruan nafas yang bisa dikatakan belum normal.

Yang sekarang dapat Wufan lihat adalah mata Tao yang lebih bengkak dari biasanya dengan pandangan kedepan yang kosong dan tubuh yang masih sedikit gemetar. Tangan yang berada di genggamannya pun masih terasa dingin.

Ah, ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menenangkan Tao.

.

.

.

Dua jam berlalu dan atmosphere di sekitar Tao dan Wufan masih tidak berubah— tetap dingin dan kaku. Wufan masih saja diam tanpa melakukan usaha untuk membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik dan Tao yang juga berdiam diri, walau keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

"Ap—"

Ucapan Wufan terhenti ketika ia merasakan ada beban di pundak sebelah kanannya. Ia terdiam dengan posisinya saat ini, walaupun ini bukan kali pertama baginya untuk melihat Tao dari jarak sangat dekat seperti ini tapi tetap saja ia kembali melontarkan pujian-pujian terhadap kesempurnaan pahatan wajah seorang Huang Zi Tao.

Tetapi kata hati Wufan kembali mengusik pikirannya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan terus mengsugestikan dirinya bahwa ia TIDAK boleh jatuh cinta kepada Huang Zi Tao.

**=== WEREWOLF ===**

Sinar mentari yang masuk dari celah-celah ventilasi kecil gudang mengintip dan mengusik salah satu dari dua pangeran tampan yang sedang tertidur dengan posisi duduk— yang tentu saja sangat tidak nyaman

Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan dan mengerutkan keningnya, berusaha menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang berusaha menembus pupil matanya. Beban yang berada diatas kepalanya sedikit mengusik perhatiannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia mengubah posisinya menjauhi pundak suaminya yang sudah ia gunakan sebagai bantal selama satu malam.

Pergerakan itu sontak saja membangunkan Wufan dari tidur pendeknya.

"Apa yang ah—" secara tidak sadar Wufan langsung menutup matanya guna menghalangi cahaya matahari yang menerpa wajahnya

"Hey bodoh, tidak tahukah bahwa kau sangat merepotkan?! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini bodoh. Apakah kau tidak pernah berpikir apa yang akan terjadi jika aku tidak menemukanmu disini?!"

Tao menggerjapkan matanya polos 'Aku hanya mengambil buku yang ingin kubaca. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu'

Wufan beranjak dari duduknya sebelum membersihkan mantelnya dan meinggal Tao "Terserah apa katamu"

.

.

.

DUG... DUG... DUG...

"HEY APAKAH ADA ORANG DI LUAR?"

Tidak ada respond.

"HEY APAKAH ADA SESEORANG DI LUAR?" ulang Wufan sekali lagi

Masih tidak ada respond. Okay Wu Yifan kau hanya harus tenang dan tidak mengikuti emosimu. Tarik nafas yang panjang lalu hembuskan. Ya, kau benar lakukan lagi secara—

Sugesti Wufan kepada dirinya terhenti ketika ia merasa bahwa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu gudang tersebut, apakah kalian bisa mendengar suara gembok dan kunci itu? Yeah, sebentar lagi Wu Fan bisa keluar dari tempat menjijikkan ini.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menarik perhatian Tao yang juga kemudian menyusul Wufan keluar, ia bisa melihat secerca cahaya! Itu berarti, pintu gudang sudah dibuka oleh dayang istana. Ia juga melihat bayangan Wufan yang meninggalkan gudang. Dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya agar tidak terjebak di dalam gudang itu lagi dan menyusul Wufan keluar tanpa memperdulikan tatapan kebingungan dari para dayang.

'Ah jam berapa ini? Okay, nasibku akan berakhir di tangan Bibi Wu' ucapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari menuju dapur istana.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue—

******BUNCHES THANKS AND SMOOCHES TO:******

**Jung Yeon Jae | yunjae q | krispandataozi | YasKhun | sapphiegirl | Xyln | | AulChan12 | kriswu393 | BangMinKi | Dark Shine | Kornet Sapi |**

**Thanks buat semua yang udah memberi support buat author o/ Karena baca reviews dari para readers sekalian author jadi ngga tega buat nge-delete cerita ini hahha mian buat update yang super late yaa author lagi sibuk ama magazine di sekolah : '))**

**Btw si author pengen nambahin satu couple lagi, ada yang mau ngusulin? Kalau bisa sih out of exo yaa :)) **

**Buat yang nanya rated M, hahahhaha author masih polos yahhh jadi buat itu nanti author pertimbangkan**

**As always, ****Thanks for the lovelies reviews and I'll try to imrpoveeee for taoris #okno**

**Keep calm and believe taoris :'))**

**REVIEWS JUSEYONG!**

**P.S: Thanks for those Guest(s) I do appreciate you guys. :)**


End file.
